L'Homme de Glace et Le Criminel Consultant
by Blue and Green Converse
Summary: James Moriarty, le criminel le plus réputé mais surtout mort, reviens. Une fois encore, il souhaite mettre à genoux Sherlock et ses amis. Ayant mit la main sur une information importante, il n'hésitera pas à se tourner vers l'aîné des Holmes. Et si pour une fois, c'était à Mycroft Holmes de jouer au détective ?
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec une fic sur l'univers de Sherlock !;) En particulier sur son grand frère Mycroft Holmes et James Moriarty !:) Oui je sais ce n'est pas un paring très connu mais je compte bien l'utiliser tout de même ! Bref bref ! Trêve de bavardage je vous laisse à la lecture de ce premier chapitre !;) J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis positif ou négatif !;) également si quelque petites choses ne vous plaise pas, et bien n'hésitez pas !;)

Chapitre 1 : **La liste**

Mycroft Holmes toussa. Il entrouvrit ses yeux mais les referma immédiatement sous l'assaut de la lumière aveuglante. Une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage, le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête le lançait. Il voulut passer la main dans ses cheveux mais ses mains étaient menottées. Sans ouvrir les yeux il devinait que la pièce ou il était enfermé était soit dans un entrepôt soit dans une usine désaffectée. Il le savait à l'odeur de moisissures et à l'humidité qui régnait dans la pièce. En réalité Mycroft ne savait pas quoi penser, il ne savait plus. Le brouillard qui enveloppait son esprit tardait à ce dissiper. Essayant de retrouver un souffle convenable, il tenta également de relever la tête malgré les courbatures que cela provoquait.

Pour la seconde fois, il ouvrit les yeux. Malgré la brûlure de la lumière, ses yeux s'habituèrent progressivement. Il lança un regard circulaire. La pièce était vide et grise. Elle ne comportait entre autre que une table et il n'y avait aucune issue hormis une porte de fer. Pas besoin d'être le Grand Sherlock Holmes pour deviner que celle-ci était fermée. Mycroft testa l'efficacité de ses menottes. Malheureusement pour lui, elles étaient solides et ses efforts étaient impuissants. La chaise était fixée au sol, impossible pour lui de se déplacer.

Bien entendu, il remarqua qu'on lui avait subtilisé tout ses effets personnel. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, Mycroft se sentait nu. Il était l'homme le plus important du gouvernement et malgré ça, seule une paire de menotte suffisait à l'arrêter. Même en se concentrant, il n'arrivait à réunir les souvenirs qui pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi il était dans une telle situation. Il réfléchissait surtout à quel ennemi il avait à faire. Il se doutait que Sherlock avait quelque chose à voir la dedans.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait et même dans cette posture, il pensait avant tout à son petit frère. Si on s'en était pris à lui, c'était sans aucun doute pour pouvoir toucher Sherlock. Même avec son intelligence hors pair et le Docteur Watson, Sherlock n'était encore qu'un enfant sur lequel il fallait veiller. Son rôle. Il entendait déjà la voix grave de son frère débiter son flot de parole pleines de colère, de haine et d'arguments contre sa surveillance sans faille. Sherlock ne faisait toujours pas la différence entre inquiétude et simple surveillance.

Tout en gardant Sherlock dans un coin de son esprit, il analysa une seconde fois la pièce ou il était retenu. Murs défraîchis mais cependant assez récents, sol en béton, porte en fer, table en fer, couche importante de poussière, plafond très fin, un berreta était posé sur la table, calibre 45. Deux hommes l'avaient emmené sur cette chaise à en juger les traces de pas. L'un était plus imposant que l'autre et l'autre boitait légèrement. Mais ce qui l'intriguait vraiment, était la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce. Cette personne en question c'était tenue à l'écart, en observateur, à l'opposé de l'endroit ou il se tenait. Le plus étrange était que les pas de cet inconnu ne repartait pas vers la porte comme les deux marmules. Il devinait aisément que l'homme en question était l'homme qui donnait les ordres, en effet les traces d'un des sbires divergeaient vers la table, sans doute pour y déposer l'arme.

Quelqu'un cherchait à lui faire comprendre subtilement qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Impossible à atteindre et pourtant si proche. L'arme représentait son impuissance. Il se représentait en boucle la scène, il voyait les déplacements, les personnes. Le visage de la troisième personne en revanche, ne voulait pas se manifester à lui. Mycroft avait tant d'ennemis qu'il était difficile de savoir lequel se cachait derrière tout ça. C'est à se moment là que Mycroft regrettait l'absence de son frère.

« Réfléchis ! Utilise se qui te reste de neurones ! »

Sherlock se tenait devant lui , il le fixait de son air hautain et avec ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

« On te kidnappe et on t 'emmène dans cet entrepôt désaffecté pourquoi ? »

Sherlock prenait maintenant ses aises à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil au 221 Baker Street. Ne le lâchant pas de ses prunelles observatrices.

\- Pour avoir des informations sur toi. Ça ne peut être que ça, une autre raison aurait tout changé.

Un sourire apparu aussi vite qu'il ne disparu sur le visage de son frère.

« Bien ton cerveau n'est pas aussi occupé par la nourriture que je ne le pensais, maintenant dis moi qui t'a enlevé ? »

Mycroft chercha en vain cette information mais rien ne se présentait. Il secoua la tête négativement

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à savoir.

Sherlock se leva et se mit à tourner autour de Mycroft une main derrière le dos.

« Tu le sais ! Tu regarde mais tu n'observe pas ! Cher frère à qui en veut réellement cet homme ? »

\- Je te l'ai dis ! A toi !

Le détective s'arrêta devant son frère et afficha un grand sourire. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Mycroft.

« Alors pourquoi cherche tu dans tes ennemis mon cher frère ? »

\- Merci Sherlock.

Son frère lui répondit simplement par un de ses mouvements théâtral.

Théâtral.

Une multitude d'informations se déversa dans son esprit puis le cadre de 221 Baker Street s'effondra peu à peu pour laisser place une résolution.

Mycroft ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était capable d'organiser une telle scène.

\- Moriarty.

\- Tu m'as appelé darling ?

Un violent frisson parcourut Mycroft. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ai pas entendu arriver ? D'ailleurs comment était-il entré ? Et pourtant James Moriarty était derrière lui et avait poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Reprenant son masque de glace, Mycroft contrôla de manière spectaculaire ses sentiments qui menaçait de faire lâcher ses nerfs.

Quant à lui, Moriarty était satisfait de sa petite entrée. Il avait tout préparé. Évidemment ce ne fut pas facile de trouver le bon moment pour enlever l'Homme de Glace mais finalement tout c'était déroulé sans accroc. Le surveiller avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il avait été fasciné par l'apparition de certain sentiments sur ce visage qu'il savait inexpressif et glacial. Tout ceci était très amusant. Ce qui l'était encore plus était le frisson qui avait parcouru Holmes. Il l'avait sentit et gardait ce détail dans un coin de son esprit. Cet homme était tout de même des sentiments. Enfin son corps.

Un grand sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Moriarty. Il fit le tour de la chaise et vint se poster devant Mycroft. Ce dernier avait la tête bien droite et restait fier. Il ne ressemblait en aucun point à son frère. Plus enveloppé, moins de cheveux... Mais cependant, il avait cette aura homlesque reconnaissable entre mille. Sans oublier l'intelligence qui égalait sans nul doute celle de Sherlock.

\- Ne fais donc pas ton timide avec moi mon cher, tu es mon invité après tout.

\- Je pensais que vous prendriez plus de temps à revenir d'entre les morts, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

Moriarty fut prit d'un rire fou qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Mycroft. Cet individu ne lui inspirait que du dégoût.

\- Je prévois tout à l'avance mon cher, autrement le temps me rattrape. Tic Tac tourne l'heure... Tic Tac...

Le criminel chantait maintenant une chansonnette en agitant ses mains. Mycroft se sentait mal à l'aise malgré le fait qu'il ne laissait rien transparaître. Il fallait qu'il résiste encore.

\- Pourquoi ne vous être adressé à mon frère directement ?

Un autre sourire glaçant apparut sur les lèvres de Moriarty, découvrant ainsi une rangée de dents blanche parfaitement aligné. Mycroft n'avait toujours pas relever la tête, ce qui énerva profondément James. Contrairement à son frère, cet homme était moins impulsif, plus organisé et surtout sa voix ne trahissait rien, si ce n'est le dédain qu'il camouflait d'élégance. Rien ne ressortait de cet homme. Pourtant il savait pertinemment que son point faible était Sherlock, son petit frère. S'il voulait briser Sherlock, il devait briser Mycroft avant. Mycroft était un engrenage qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'installer dans sa parfaite machinerie. Le petit vis qui changeait tout. Il l'avait autrefois prit pour un homme sans réel danger. Mais après avoir plusieurs fois contrecarré ses plan, le prénom de Mycroft Holmes était devenu pour lui synonyme de menace à exterminer.

Il avait passé des nuits entière à réfléchir à comment se débarrasser de lui. Moriarty s'approcha dangereusement de Mycroft jusqu'à venir s'installer sur les genoux de celui-ci. La réaction de Holmes fut immédiate, tout son corps fut plus tendu qu'un arc. Maintenant James pouvait regarder son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux. Bien qu'ils n'exprimaient rien, il constata que le grand frère Holmes avait les yeux bleus comme Sherlock, certe moins perçant et tirant sur le vert mais bleu tout de même. Intéressant. Il s'amusait de sa réaction aussi. Aucun doute que le fait d'être touché mettait mal à l'aise l'Homme de Glace. Il fit une moue d'enfant avant de promener sa main sur la joue parfaitement rasée de Mycroft. L'aîné des Holmes faisait son possible pour garder son calme. Le criminel parlais à voix basse.

\- Ce serait trop simple et affreusement ennuyeux, je déteste m'ennuyer, et puis j'ai deux trois petite choses à régler avec toi darling, et bien entendu, je veux tout d'abord la liste.

Pour la première fois depuis sa détention, un sentiment apparut sur les traits de Mycroft. La peur. Comment ce fou pouvait-il être au courant ? Moriarty avait rapproché sa bouche de l'oreille de Mycroft. Il avait également agrippé le nœud de cravate de Mycrot pour tout doucement le desserrer.

\- Je sais tout mon cher, Je te connais mieux que quiconque. Et puis je sais que tu vas m'aider à la trouver n'est-ce pas ?

Il desserrait de plus en plus la cravate de Mycroft. Ce dernier n'en prenait pas vraiment compte, il réfléchissait à vive allure. Cette liste ne devait en aucun cas se retrouver entre les griffes de Moriarty.

\- Je ne vous ferais jamais cet honneur, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Il put sentir le sourire du psychopathe contre son oreille. Une douleur vive prit place dans son cou. Mycroft reconnu sans aucun mal une piqûre. Il sentit le criminel se redresser alors que la brume commençait à envahir son esprit.

\- Nous en reparlerons en temps et en heures darling...

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

« Je veux cette liste »

Mycroft se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans son bureau. Ce bureau placé près de Buckingham Palace. C'était un bureau très sobre. Les murs étaient recouvert d'un papier peint horriblement dépassé. Le bureau contenait également un canapé, une chaise et le long bureau sombre qui lui servait si souvent. Seul deux personnes savait ou ce trouvait l'endroit de cette pièce: Sherlock et Anthéa. Et maintenant une troisième personne non désirable. Tout était en ordre. Son portable était posé devant lui. Il pianota dessus pour s'apercevoir que tout ces rendez-vous avaient été annulés. Il s'apprêtait à appeler Anthéa quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

Mycroft n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour se rendre compte que Sherlock et le Dr. Watson se tenaient devant son bureau. Il leva élégamment les yeux vers son frère pour se rendre compte que celui était plus en colère que d'habitude.

\- Où étais-tu ? Pas la peine de de me mentir, je sais que tu en es incapable et puis les mensonges de ta secrétaire me suffise amplement. Aucun moyen de te communiquer hier alors que pour une fois tu pouvais me servir à quelque chose. Donc ?

Il soupira. Son frère était une diva et exigeait tout de tout le monde. Heureusement pour Mycroft, il le connaissait bien et savait que c'était sa façon de s'inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi ne déduis tu pas par toi même petit frère ? Je gaspillerais ma salive en explications inutiles et pourrait mettre fin à cette conversation stérile.

Les yeux perçants de Sherlock était déjà à l'œuvre. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Mycroft devinait qu'il avait du mal à deviner. Il savait également que Sherlock allait chercher. Mycroft répondait aux questions muettes de Sherlock. Ce dernier avait fini par tourner le dos à Mycroft et s'avançait déjà à vive allure vers la porte. John le suivais mais étais un epu désorienté par la drôle de conversation.

\- Je viendrais demain, et tâche d'être là pour une fois.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas mon cher frère.

Une fois les deux acolytes sortis, Mycroft souffla et pris son téléphone.

\- Allo Anthéa ? Préparez la voiture je vous pris.

Dehors, Sherlock et John prenais le chemin du retour pour Baker Street. Sherlock était perdu dans ses pensées. John à ses côtés était un peu perturbé par l'étrange attitude de Mycroft mais mettais ça sur le compte d'une quelconque fatigue.

\- Il n'est pas fatigué John, mon frère n'est jamais fatigué et ne le seras jamais. Il à été enlevé et ce n'est pas difficile à savoir.

\- Mais Sherlock qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'ai pas à ta disposition une journée qu'il faut crier au kidnapping ! Il à très bien pu avoir un rendez-vous très urgant et secret.

Sherlock s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et fixa John avec intensité. Il leva un doigt vers la tempe de son ami sans le lâcher du regard

\- Serait tu devenus aussi stupide que les autres ? Tu me déçois John... Comme d'habitude tu vois mais tu n'observe pas. Même Lestrade aurait pu le voir !

Le détective reprit sa marche rapide suivit de son ami tout éberlué. Cet homme était impossible. Il soupira un grand coup avant de tourner la tête vers Sherlock.

\- Et bien je t'en pris éclaire moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raté ?

Le sourire du sociopathe s'élargit, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose d'intéressant se présentait. Il tourna la tête pour regarder John avec des yeux pétillant.

\- Pourquoi mon frère ne porte t-il pas de cravate ?


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur: Apparition ! Heyy mes amis ! Je sais je sais, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis point revenue de ma contrée pour poster un petit chapitre... (Honte à moi...) Maaaaais me voilààà et je vais consacrer mes vacances à rattraper mon retard ! Bref bref ! Je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'aimerais vous répondre à tous personnellement mais j'écris à une heure avancée et je m'endormirais avant mais je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour vous répondre correctement au prochain chapitre ! ( oui je vais m'améliorer pour l'orthographe... En me relisant je me suis brûlée les yeux...) Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce 2nd chapitre vous plaira et je m'attelle déjà au troisième ! Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : **Game is on**

* * *

Depuis deux semaines, Mycroft était sur les dents. Il avait cherché en vain cet homme détestable qui hantait maintenant ses journées. Sans même que personne ne s'en rendent compte, la sécurité de Londres avait été renforcée. Les yeux de Mycroft étaient maintenant posés sur le moindre recoins de la capitale. Épuisé par cette surveillance incessante, il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Après l'apparition du criminel, il avait avertit l'ensemble du gouvernement. Il c'était même entretenu avec David Cameron qui l'avait chargé personnellement de régler ce « petit problème ». Les Haute Sphères du gouvernement ne voulaient en aucun cas, de vague et faisaient confiance à Mycroft sur ce point.

Étrangement, Sherlock n'était pas revenu le lendemain. Il l'avait attendu mais il n'était pas venu. Mycroft avait hésité à appeler le Docteur Watson mais il s'était résigné, ne voulant pas paraître trop protecteur. Mycroft se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sherlock de lâcher prise aussi vite. C'est pensif que Mycroft vint s'installer dans son fauteuil. Croisant ses doigts sous son menton, il repensa à Moriarty. Cet homme si petit mais si intelligent. Ses gestes fou le faisait encore frissonner. Sa voix mielleuse et étonnement posée avec cette pointe de satisfaction. La profondeur sans limite de ses yeux. Ils avaient la couleur du charbon et cette petite flamme qui les rendaient étrangement brillant. Il le ressentait encore, l'effleurement des ses doigts froid sur sa peau

« Mo...ieur »

Son parfum subtil et luxueux

« Mon...eur ! »

Sa proximité obscène.

« MONSIEUR ! »

Mycroft ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Anthéa se tenait près de lui et posait un regard inquiet sur lui.

\- Monsieur Holmes, vous étiez pris de soubresauts. Dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous retourniez chez vous.

L'aîné des Holmes regarda Anthéa un instant et pris conscience qu'il devait reprendre contenance. Ses joues le brûlait et de la transpiration couvrait son front. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil, ignorant les petits frissons qui s'immisçaient sous sa peau. Mycroft n'arrivait pas à identifier la cause de son état.

\- Je vous remercie Anthéa mais je préfère rester encore un peu, c'est juste passager.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à contrôler ses émotions et garder une voix parfaitement neutre. Anthé ne semblait pas convaincue et fronçaient les sourcils. Mycroft ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer et même si il savait que cette jeune femme exécutait chacun de ses ordres, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne laisserait pas tranquille.

\- Je vous assure il serait mieux pour vous d'aller vous reposer, ce n'est pas vraiment confortable de dormir sur son bureau et puis il est plus de minuit.

Un point pour elle. Mycroft n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir pour de telles futilités, et puis d'un autre côté Anthéa n'avait pas tort. Le poids des responsabilités avait beaucoup pesé ces dernier temps. Il n'eut pas le temps de donner son accord que la jeune femme lui tendait déjà son pardessus et son parapluie. Il s'en empara avec un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé lors du trajet entre son bureau et la voiture. Le silence se prolongea dans la voiture. Mycroft était toujours aussi fière d'avoir trouvé Anthéa c'était une jeune femme discrète et avec de grandes compétences. Elle avait réussi toutes les missions qui lui avait donné et pas une fois elle ne s'était plainte ou même enorgueilli. Et pourtant être à son service ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Anthéa arrêta la voiture devant la résidence de Mycroft. Après avoir souhaité une agréable soirée à Anthéa, il s'empressa de se réfugier chez lui. Sa demeure n'avait rien à envier, elle était assez simple et même assez petite. Elles se confondait avec n'importe quelle maison de Londres et c'était suffisant pour Mycroft.

Il se débarrassa de tout ses effets, gardant simplement sa chemise et son pantalon. Trop fatigué pour manger, Mycroft se laissa aller sur son canapé. Il ferma ses yeux pour mieux réfléchir aux événements qui s'étaient opérés chez lui. Il n'avait jamais eut un aussi gros trouble depuis bien des années. Il ne savait pas exactement de quel sentiment cela pouvait provenir mais c'était... Si étrange que cela le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir, il sentit vibrer au niveau de sa poche. Il sortit son téléphone en se demandant quelle lubie avait encore trouvé son frère car oui, s'il y avait une seule personne capable de le contacter à deux heures du matin, c'était bien lui.

 _ **Hello Darling, je t'ai manqué ?**_

 _ **JM**_

Mycroft se redressa d'un coup. Deux semaines qu'il attendait un signe de Moriarty.

 _ **Vu ton état, j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **JM**_

L'aîné des Holmes promena ses yeux dans la pièce. Il avait osé installer des caméras de surveillance chez lui ! Mais surtout comment s'y était-il prit ?

 _ **Ne cherche pas mon cher, elles sont très bien cachées, je dois même dire que je suis assez fier de moi. Et puis...Tu sais tu n'es pas mal sans ta chemise...**_

 _ **JM**_

L'homme d'État se frigorifia à cet aveu. Cet homme était si malsain et le fait qu'il l'ai vu sans vêtements le gênait. Classant cet élément dans un coin de sa mémoire, il décida de se prêter au petit jeu grotesque de son vis-à-vis.

 _ **Que me vaut l'honneur de cette discussion ?**_

 _ **Je commençait à désespérer que tu ne me réponde. Je m'ennuyait et je pensait à toi, notre précédente discussion était si réussite !**_

 _ **JM**_

 _ **Donc ?**_

 _ **Allons darling ! Tu le sais très bien ! Je n'ai toujours pas cette fameuse liste et je la veux plus que tout. J'ai effectué quelque recherche dans ta maison d'enfance mais aucune trace, ni dans aucun endroit ou tu es allé. J'ai même été visiter ton coffre fort. Je me demande ou tu as l'a mise. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis patient, je finirais pas trouver et tu m'aidera.**_

 _ **JM**_

 _ **Hors de question.**_

 _ **Je ne compte pas t'effrayer, je sais que tu ne le serais pas, mais je te préviens seulement que la vie de plusieurs personnes est en jeu.**_

 _ **JM**_

 _ **Quelle noblesse de votre part de me dire ça. Alors vous comptez faire comme avant ? Installer des bombes sur des personnes choisies au hasard et me faire tourner en rond jusqu'à obtenir ce que vous voulez ? Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas comme mon frère. Ce n'est pas un tel avertissement qui va me faire peur.**_

 _ **Je le sais très bien ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'est pas du tout comme ton frère mais tu est d'autant plus intéressant, j'aurais dû me pencher sur ton cas avant. Je sais ce qui te fais vraiment peur mon cher ami, et je ne vais pas tarder à tester ma théorie...**_

 _ **JM**_

Voyant que les délires de son homologues partait un peu trop loin à son goût, Mycroft décida de prendre les choses en main et d'appeler ses agents pour neutraliser le criminel. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais mieux vallai-il prendre des précautions. Il commença à composer le numéro d'Anthéa mais quelque chose le chiffonna. Ses sourcil se froncèrent d'eux même. Quelque chose clochait. Mycroft se leva et jeta un coups d'œil circulaire. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un point précis.

\- Si vous vouliez faire une entrée sensationnelle, c'est raté. Ce n'est pas la peine de rester dans le noir.

La lumière s'alluma, dévoilant le maître du crime aux yeux de Mycroft. Celui-ci souriait et regardait l'aîné des Holmes en le détaillant. Il était appuyé sur le mur et avait croisé ses bras sur son torse. Toujours aussi élégant , il portait un costume sombre fait sur mesures. Moriarty était content de son petit effet. Il s'était soigneusement préparer pour venir chez Mycroft. Il était tellement excité de revoir cet homme dénué de tout sentiments. James ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il était plus venu pour Mycroft que pour la liste en question. Évidement cette histoire de document le mettait hors de lui, mais tester à loisir l'Homme de glace était pour lui un petit jeu auquel il prenait rapidement goût.

Le criminel avança de quelques pas vers Mycroft. Celui-ci ne bougea pas mais observa les gestes de Moriarty. Il était trop sûr de lui, trop enjoué à son goût. Ses yeux se reportèrent à son écran ou le numéro d'Anthéa était marqué. Il hésita à appuyer sur la touche. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de savoir jusqu'au cela pouvait aller. Il voulait le mettre hors de nuire mais il savait que pour cela il devait toucher le criminel. Trouver son point faible, le mettre à terre. L'enfermer dans une prison ou dans un asile ne suffirait pas, il reviendrait toujours avec un plan en tête. Même la mort ne l'avait pas arrêté. Moriarty avait un cerveau qui mettait en place des plans avant chaque actions. La seule question que se posait maintenant Moriarty était : Quel est son plan en venant ici ?

\- C'est vrai que je m'attendais à être accueillit par une meute de chiens enragés mais cet accueil ne me déplais pas...

James avançait toujours, lentement, tel un chat. Pas un mot ne venait entraver cette ascension. Seule une conversation muette évoluait entre les deux protagonistes. Il ne fallut que quelques pas à James pour envahir l'espace vital de Holmes. Cela ne plus pas vraiment à Mycroft qui n'aimait pas que quiconque le provoque de la sorte. Restant fier et droit, il ne quitta pas les orbes profonde de son homologue. James quant à lui bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il avait envie de le briser, de mettre ses sentiments à découvert, juste par curiosité, juste pour voir le résultat.

Mycroft tenait fermement son portable entre ses doigts, tellement fort qu'il aurait pu le briser. James ne manqua pas ce détail et laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il glissa ses doigt toujours aussi glacés sur ceux de Mycroft et s'appropria le portable. L'aîné des Holmes ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre. Tel un robot, il lui céda l'objet mais il ne prit aucun air qui aurait pu trahir ses pensées. Cela énerva James.

\- Tu as conscience de ce que je pourrais faire à ton cher frère darling ?

\- Vous n'avez pas la liste, vous êtes impuissant, vous l'avez toujours été.

La goutte de trop pour James. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche se tordit de rage. Il accola violemment Mycroft contre un mur. Celui-ci eu le souffle coupé et grimaça. Moriarty jubilait de le voir dans cette situation. Voir ce visage, si lisse, si pur, exprimer enfin quelque chose était presque jouissif pour James. Il s'appuya d'avantage sur Mycroft, emprisonnant ses mains empêchant sa proie de se débattre. Ses yeux fous cherchaient à voir la moindre parcelle de douleur dans les yeux de Mycroft. Holmes serra des dents et malgré la douleur qui lui labourait le dos, repoussa tant bien que mal son ennemi.

A bout de souffle pour deux raisons différentes, ils se jaugèrent. La mer déchaînée dans l'abysse sans fond. Cette fois si, se fut Mycroft qui avança vers James.

\- Vous n'y arriverez pas, je sais ce que vous cherchez mais je vous conseille d'abandonner.

James lui offrit son plus beau sourire et se colla pratiquement à Holmes.

\- Et toi ? Que cherche tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ta fidèle servante ? Il te suffisais simplement d'appuyer sur une touche.

Plus il parlait, plus Mycroft sentait le souffle du criminel contre lui. Moriarty n'était pas un homme, c'était une araignée. Une araignée qui tissait une toile au fur et à mesure. Sans réponse de l'Homme de Glace, le criminel agrippa le cou de Mycroft. Trop surpris, il ne tenta aucun gestes.

\- Je crois avoir ma petite idée dessus. As-tu aussi oublié que j'avais une théorie plutôt intéressante sur toi ?

Puis sans préavis, il s'empara des lèvres de Mycroft. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, tout deux se battaient. L'un pour échapper à cette folie et l'autre pour maîtriser. La main de Moriarty remonta jusque dans les cheveux de Mycroft. Il les tira douloureusement. Mycroft se mit à égratigner les poignets de James, il put constater la force du criminel malgré sa taille. De son autre main, il serrait le bras de son partenaire pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Avant de s'arracher à cette délicieuse bataille, le criminel mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure de Mycroft.

La douleur arracha un cri à Mycroft. Il repoussa définitivement James et porta une main à sa bouche. Elle saignait. Celles de Moriarty saignaient aussi. Le criminel passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sans quitter Mycroft des yeux. Ses deux orbes brillaient d'une flamme nouvelle que Mycroft ne sut interpréter. Sans remettre ses cheveux en place, Moriarty tourna les talons.

\- Je reviendrais, fait de beaux rêves darling.

Avant même que Mycroft est put aligné une phrase, il prit la poudre d'escampette. Sa maison maintenant vide et épuisé, Mycroft s'écroula pratiquement sur son sofa. Il sentait encore sa lèvre saigner. Il frissonnait mais pourtant il n'avait pas froid. Il sentait humilié et honteux. Pourquoi avait-il laissé passer une telle chose par un homme tel que Moriarty ? Il était un homme plein de pouvoir, pas un jeune peureux ! Ses forces l'abandonnant,il décida de remettre ses questions pour plus tard. Après avoir envoyé un dernier message, il eu simplement la force de se coucher correctement dans son sofa. Pourtant malgré toute la fatigue qu'il avait encaissé, ses yeux restèrent résolument ouverts.

 **Demain à mon bureau, 15h, urgent.**

 **MH**

James Moriarty repartit d'un pas léger de la maison de Holmes. Il était content de sa petite affaire et l'avait particulièrement plus. Il n'appela même pas son sbire pour venir le chercher, il préférait marcher tranquillement dans les petites rues de Londres, histoire d'évacuer toute cette myriade d'émotions. Il repassa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Plus une goutte de sang. Dommage, mais le jeu venait juste de commencer après tout, il aura l'occasion de recommencer. Suite à cette petite réflexion, il se hâta un peu plus. Mycroft Holmes devenait pour lui bien plus intéressant.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur: Hello my dear friends ! Voici donc le 3 ème chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Comme promis je réponds à toute les reviews après la publication de ce chapitre ! Foix de Godefroy ! Hum hum bref ! Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Je tiens à vous faire un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Voili voilou je vous laisse tranquille ! ;)

Brooke : Comme je ne peut pas te répondre par message, je te répond ici ! ;) Je te remercie pour tes gentils compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ;) Bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : **Avec tendresse**

* * *

\- Tu ne peut pas être raisonnable ? Cela fait plus de deux jours que tu n'as pas dormis ! Tu as une tête à faire peur !

Sherlock était assit en tailleur, vêtu de sa célèbre robe de chambre, et regardait fixement le mur d'en face. Désespéré , son ancien colocataire faisait les cents pas et ne cessait de l'interpeller pour le sortir de sa léthargie visuelle. Le mur en question était recouvert d'informations qui convergeait tous vers une seule photo : Mycroft Holmes. Tout ses déplacements, les personnes qu'il avait rencontré ses dernières semaines étaient réunis sur le mur.

\- Sherlock, un message de ton frère.

Sherlock à l'entente de ces mots se redressa d'un coup et arracha le portable des mains de son ami. Miracle pour John qui n'y croyait plus. Le détective relu plusieurs fois le message, sans doute dans l'espoir d'en tirer un quelconque indice. Il n'avait rien dit de toutes ses recherches à John. Bien sûr il était au courant du retour triomphal de Moriarty et cela le préoccupait. Pourquoi ce fou à lié avait-il enlevé son frère ? Il aurait pu enlever John, Molly ou même Mme Hudson. D'accord, c'était un homme important de qui plus est, son frère mais il ne comprenait pas le choix de son ennemi.

Le seul moyen de répondre à ses question était d'aller voir directement son frère.

\- Mon cher John, allons à la rencontre de l'homme le plus dangereux de Londres.

\- N'exagère pas Sherlock, j'ai connu plus vil que ton frère.

\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

\- Tu es pire que lui...

\- Venant de toi John, cela sonne plutôt comme un compliment.

Tout en parlant, les deux amis descendaient les escaliers et se préparaient pour sortir.

\- Mais Sherlock, pourquoi t'intéresse tu autant à ton frère ? C'est vrai qu'il à été enlevé mais avant tu ne te serais pas fais autant de soucis pour lui !

Les mots qu'ils ne fallait pas dire. La mine de Sherlock se décomposa et ses yeux se firent plus dur. Même après tant de temps passé ensemble, John n'arrivait pas s'y faire. Quand il était en colère, le détective était impressionnant.

\- Je ne me fais pas de « soucis » pour Mycroft, j'essaye simplement de comprendre pourquoi Moriarty l'a enlevé lui, plus qu'un autre.

John dévisagea Sherlock avec des yeux aussi ronds que possible. Le détective quant à lui leva les yeux aux ciel.

\- Mais tu es inconscient ! Tu aurait pu me le dire avant ! Le plus grand criminel de Londres reviens tranquillement et toi tu perds du temps !

Laissant son ami s'énerver sur lui et le traiter de tout les noms d'oiseaux possible, Sherlock appela un taxi. Le silence boudeur de son ami l'exaspérait au plus haut point. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait eu tort de ne pas mettre John dans la confidence.

\- Comment tu peut savoir que c'est lui qui à enlevé ton frère ?!

Le détective eu un léger sourire. La curiosité l'emportait toujours sur la colère.

\- Et bien c'est très simple, je trouve que depuis quelque temps, les policiers se sont multipliés à Londres. Mon frère à renforcé la sécurité de la ville. Grâce à mes informateurs j'ai pu répertoriés tout les faits et gestes de Mycroft, il allait un peu peu trop voir le Premier Ministre. Et puis je le sais, mon frère ne peu être dans cet état que pour une seule raison.

\- Tu crois qu'il lui a dit quoi pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ?

Sherlock tourna la tête vers son partenaire. Cela l'avait marqué aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je n'avait jamais vu mon frère dans un état pareil.

Le détective avait murmuré ces mots, comme si les dire à haute voix était un sacrilège. En réalité John savait que cela touchait Sherlock plus qu'il ne voulait. Arrivé à destination, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de Mycroft. Bien entendu, Sherlock n'en fit qu'a sa tête et n'entendit pas les protestations de Anthéa ni même les excuses de John. Il entra en vacarme dans le bureau de Mycroft. Cela ne dérangea en aucun cas l'homme en question qui ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Il était dos à Sherlock, il regardait par la baie vitrée.

\- Tu était aussi pressé de me voir pour avoir deux heures d'avances ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée mon cher frère.

Mycroft ne se retournait toujours pas. Cela interloqua John mais qui se garda bien de dire un mot. Le docteur sentit d'ailleurs son téléphone vibrer. Il le sortit pour voir le message. Une urgence médicale. Ça tombait mal ! Pestant, il hésita.

\- Tu peux y aller John, je pense que ce brave homme à vraiment besoin de toi. Ne t'en fais pas je te recontacterais.

\- J'y compte bien ! Mycroft.

\- Au plaisir Docteur Watson.

John disparut par la porte. Sherlock se concentra d'avantage sur son frère.

\- Sais-tu plus d'informations depuis que tu l'as revu ?

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce. Chose rare entre les deux frères qui se répondaient toujours au tac-au-tac.

\- Malheureusement non mais il est plus déterminé que jamais. Il a changé. Sa folie ne s'est pas arrangée mais il est d'avantage préparé.

Au fur et à mesure que Mycroft parlait, Sherlock s'approchait. Il lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Il à toujours autant de haine contre toi et il à hâte de jouer avec toi.

\- Que veut-il pour que tu l'intéresse autant.

De nouveau, un léger silence plana dans le bureau. Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère réagissait. Il avait changé en l'espace de peu de temps. C'était troublant, il n'avait jamais vu Mycroft dans un tel état. Il savait que l'on ne voyait rien en apparence. Sa voix était parfaitement modulée. Mais il y avait ce petit grain, ce petit faux qui cassait le rythme de la mélodie.

Sherlock était maintenant aux côtés de Mycroft. L'aîné des Holmes se tourna vers Sherlock. Sherlock eut une sorte de blocage. Il remarqua immédiatement la cicatrice à la lèvre de son frère ainsi que les cernes qui ornait ses yeux. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il sentit une rage sourde l'envahir. Le détective n'avait jamais vu son frère blessé. Le fait que ce soit Moriarty qui soit à l'origine de cette cicatrice le mettait en colère. Et si il avait fait pire ? Si il l'avait blessé plus gravement. Sherlock ne voulait pas penser à cette possibilité.

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme et aussi détaché ? Mycroft voyait bien les poings de son frère se serrer et ses yeux devenir plus glacials qu'auparavant. Soupirant, Mycroft sortit un carnet de sa poche intérieur. Sherlock le considéra avec intrigue. Il avait fouillé des centaines de fois les affaires de son frère mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un carnet comme celui-ci.

\- Moriarty est la recherche de ce carnet. C'est donc normal qu'il vienne me voir.

\- Il contient des informations sur moi, c'est ça ?

Mycroft hocha simplement la tête. L'aîné des Holmes pris la main de son frère et lui fourra le carnet entre les doigts. Surpris par ce geste, Sherlock n'avait pas réagit tout de suite. Mycroft avait mis ses deux mains sur celles de son frère, comme un signe de protection. Il les retira bien vite en voyant Sherlock, le fixer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Gêné par son geste, Mycroft se demandait qu'est ce qui l'avait ramolli à ce point. Sherlock ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il avait remarqué que son frère avait changé mais à ce point là. Il ne fit aucun sarcasme pour une fois. Il rangea juste ce moment dans une des nombreuses pièce de son mind-palace.

\- Tu dois cacher ce carnet. N'en parle à personne. Ni à John ou à Miss Hooper. Ils seraient en danger. Ne le détruit pas c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je sais qu'il est inutile que je te dise de ne pas l'ouvrir, tu le ferais quand même.

\- Que vas tu faire de ton côté, le poursuivre ? Continuer à le voir ? Tu n'est pas fait pour se rôle Mycroft, tu ne le sera jamais. Tu es intelligent mais tu gagnera pas. Tu me l'as même dit ! Tu n'es pas un homme de terrain.

\- Comment peux tu savoir ! Il faut que tout cela finisse ! Moriarty s'est joué de toi une fois, ne pense tu pas que cela suffit ?

\- C'est entre lui et moi. N'interviens pas. Cela ne te suffis pas ? Tu agis bizarrement. Je sais ce qu'il t'a fais Mycroft. Il n'hésitera pas à recommencer. Et quand il aura dépassé ce stade ? Qu'est ce que tu feras ?

Mycroft s'avança vers Sherlock, nullement intimidé par ses paroles.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ! C'est justement la ou je veux en venir mon cher frère, c'est à ce moment que je frapperais. Un jour je saurais sa faiblesse.

\- Tu n'y arrivera pas seul. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Il est capable de bien pire qu'un baiser.

\- Depuis quand te préoccupe tu de ça Sherlock. Je suis encore ton grand frère, c'est moi qui décide ! Tu interviendras quand je te le dirais ! Pas avant !

Sherlock voyais bien que Mycroft était troublé derrière son visage de colère. Le détective était lui aussi très en colère. Mycroft le prenait encore pour un enfant. Sherlock se demandait si Mycroft était vraiment intelligent ou si il était inconscient.

\- Toi aussi tu ne semble pas comprendre ! Il va te dévoiler.

\- Je le dévoilerais avant Sherlock, fais moi confiance. Une seule fois dans ton esprit de sociopathe, fais moi confiance.

Mycroft le fixa et Sherlock fit de même. Le portable de Mycroft reçu un message. Sherlock se rua dessus et son frère le regarda simplement. Il devait être sûr que Sherlock ne s'en mêle pas pour l'instant.

\- J'espère que tu as un beau costume. Il t'invite à un bal.

Sherlock lança le portable et Mycroft le rattrapa avec dextérité.

 _ **Hi darling ! Dimanche ? 18H ? Devant ta jolie maisonnette ?**_

 _ **JM**_

\- En effet. Je me débrouillerais.

Il n'y avait qu'un événement grandiose susceptible d'intéresser le criminel. Une sorte de bal se déroulant au sein d'une grande famille de Londres. Voyant Sherlock partir en direction de la porte, il l'interpella.

\- Sherlock, je dois être sûr.

\- Tu m'avais pourtant promis que cela ne se reproduirait plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te donner ma parole.

Toutes couleurs quittèrent le visage de Mycroft. En plongeant dans les yeux de son frère il revu tout. Lui n'avait rien oublié. C'était il y a si longtemps. Il avait simplement évincé cette possibilité.

\- Ce sera différent cette fois-ci. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

\- Je pense que pour une fois Mycroft, tu as tort. Tu auras toujours tort pour sur ce sujet.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu répliqué, Sherlock plongea sur l'ouverture et partit. Mycroft soupira une fois de plus. C'était parfois fatiguant d'être le grand frère de Sherlock Holmes. Il reçu d'ailleurs un second message.

 _ **N'oublie pas que tu avais dit à maman que tu passais dimanche.**_

 _ **SH**_

\- Merde !

Mycroft jurais très rarement. Sauf dans quelque cas exceptionnel. Lorsqu'il perdait à docteur maboule contre son frère, quand un criminel psychopathe refaisait surface ou encore quand il oubliait quelque chose. Entre autre, le dîner avec ses parents. Qu'elles excuses allait-il pouvoir trouver ?

Il avait encore deux jours pour trouver. Il avait plus urgent à gérer. Tout en réfléchissant, il se mit à remplir de la paperasse.

A l'autre bout de Londres, James Morairty préparait. Il préparait déjà sa futur rencontre avec l'Homme de Glace. Son costume avait été fait sur mesure, les place était posées sur la table basse il ne manquait plus que Mycroft. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'impatienter. Leur dernier rendez-vous était déjà très prometteur. Le goût de Mycroft était toujours présent sur ses lèvres et il n'attendait qu'une chose le raviver. Non pas que Mycroft était spécialement attirant mais cette présence Holmesque était excitante !

Faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre il travaillait déjà sur un plan. Il savait que Sherlock était maintenant au courant. Ça allait devenir encore plus intéressant ! C'est tout joyeux que le Napoléon du crime se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Les deux frères Holmes réunit pour une seule enquête, quel mignon portrait de famille. Il espérait que Mycroft est enfin trouvé son plan, cela pimenterait la soirée.

Se mêler aux autres était d'un ennuie... Mais avec Mycroft Holmes, il voulait bien le faire tout les jours. Tout se glissant sous la douche il entama une de ses chansons favorites.

 _Love me tender_

 _Love me sweet_

 _Never let me go_

 _You have made my life complete_

 _And I love you so_

Moriarty ignora son portable qui vibrait doucement sur le reposoir et continua d'apprécier l'eau chaude sur sa peau tout en chantonnant :

 _Love me tender_

 _Love me true_

 _All my dream fulfilled_

 _For my darling I love you_

 _And I always will_

Comme les vibrements commençaient à être insistant, il sortit de sa douche quelque peu mécontent.

\- Quoi encore ! Je vous avait formellement interdit me déranger !

\- Excusez nous patron, mais c'était pour informer que les dernières caméras venaient d'être installés

\- Oh mais voilà qui est fort bien. Ne me dérangez plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Content d'avoir effrayé ses sbires, James arbora un splendide sourire. Tout en enfilant sa robe de chambre, il enchaîna le second couplet de la chanson :

 _Love me tender_

 _Love me long_

 _Take me to your heart_

 _For it's there that I belong_

 _And we'll never part_

Arrivé à sa chambre, James délaissa sa robe de chambre sur le sol pour venir se glisser sous les draps. Il attrapa son ordinateur laissé sur le bas côté et cliqua instantanément sur les cinq caméras qui surveillaient les appartement de Mycroft. James parcourus les images pour trouver son Homme de Glace. Il trouva finalement dans la salle de bain. Un deuxième sourire avait fleurit sur les lèvre du criminel. En effet Mycroft avait retiré sa veste et s'attaquait maintenant à sa chemise. Les yeux de James enregistrait tout les détails qu'il pouvait. Ses épaules puissante mais aucune trace de muscles shwarzeneguesques. Une beauté assez simple en soit mais pure pour Moriarty. Il ne pouvait que l'être avec cette peau laiteuse parsemée de grain de beauté. E encore il ne voyait que le dos de l'aîné des Holmes.

Alors qu'il allait retirer sa ceinture, Mycroft marqua un temps d'arrêt. Interloqué James le regarda avec insistance. Il vit Mycroft se retourner et plisser des yeux en direction de la caméra. Moriarty ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il était vraiment fort ou ses hommes de mains vraiment nuls. Il remarqua le haussement de sourcil de Mycroft avant que celui ci ne jette sa chemise sur la caméra. James fit une moue boudeuse. Il aurait bien voulu en voir plus. Mais c'était le jeu après tout. Et puis ce n'était que partie remise. Il referma son ordinateur et le posa loin de lui. Tout en fixant le plafond, il termina sa petite musique:

 _Love me tender_

 _Love me dear_

 _Telle me you are mine_

 _I'll be yours through all the years_

 _Till the end of time_

La chanson était finie pourtant il ne ferma pas les yeux. Comme deux autres personnes cette nuit là, il s'imaginait déjà être le dimanche 14 février. Une nouvelle mélodie pourrait enfin commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur: Holà amigos ! Me revoilà pour un 4ème chapitre ! Une fois de plus je vous remerci encore pour tout vos gentils commentaires et je vous réponds personnellement après la publication de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre de Saint-Valentin (Hahahahaha lolilol ! ) vous plaira ! Gros bisous ! Et à bientôt !

Brooke: Ce n'est pas grave ma chère ! Tu peux prendre le temps que tu veux tu sais ? ;) Merci encore pour ton compliment ! Et c'est une surprise ! ;) J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira ! :) Bisous ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : **Jeux et autres complications**

* * *

\- Je suis désolé maman, mais je ne pourrais pas venir se soir.

\- Comment ?!

Bonté divine ça allait être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Il était arrivé chez ses parents i peine un quart d'heure et cela le fatiguait déjà et l'effrayait. Car oui Mycroft avait des ennemis terrible mais aucun n'était plus terrible que sa mère. L'aîné des Holmes aurait bien voulu fuir de cette maison sur le champs si il n'avait pas eu une réputation à tenir. En voyant les yeux furieux de sa mère se poser sur lui, Mycroft eu un terrible frisson. Elle était pire qu'un dragon.

-Tu as intêret d'avoir une bonne raison Mycroft Holmes... J'ai passé toute la matinée à préparer le repas. Et ne me sors pas le coup du « j'ai Londres à sauver ! » Ça ne marche pas avec moi. J'ai déjà assez de ton frère qui cours derrière les criminels, je n'ai pas besoin de toi en plus !

\- Maman...

\- Tu me laisse finir ! Je n'aime pas vraiment tes manières en ce moment mon bonhomme ! D'accord tu as des responsabilités, tu travaille au gouvernement mais ! Tu reste mon fils et j'exige des nouvelles de toi, tu n'envoie même pas un message de temps en temps. Toi et ton frère vous me rendez folle !

Mycroft passa une main sur son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui... Il écoutait sans rien dire les réprimandes de sa mère qui malgré sa petite taille était drôlement impressionnante. Elle gigotait sans cesse et partait d'un bout à un autre de la cuisine mais sans jamais le quitter du regard. Elle possédait les même yeux que Sherlock mais en plus doux, plus chaleureux.

\- Tu m'écoute quand je te parle !

Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et le regardais d'un air sévère. Aucun doute, quand elle était en colère elle ressemblais vraiment à Sherlock.

\- Mais oui !

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui te retenait ?!

\- Parce qu'il à un rendez-vous galant.

Sherlock venait de faire son apparition comme par magie. Après cette révélation, un silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Mycroft était rouge de confusion et lançait un regard remplit de toute la haine qu'il pouvait à son frère.

\- Ahhhhhhh mais tu aurais dû me le dire dès le début Mycroft !

Nouveau problème. La mère de Mycroft était souriante et ses yeux pétillaient. Alerte maximale.

\- Mais ce n'est pas...

\- Peut importe qui c'est, je suis heureuse que tu es enfin rencontré quelqu'un ! Ca te fera le plus grand bien mon garçon, tu es trop enfermé !

\- Je t'assure que je n'...

\- Ta ta ta ! On apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces ! Je sais tout de ses choses là Mycroft ! Et puis je ne suis pas de l'avis de ton frère, l'amour n'est pas que chimique !

\- En majorité si. Quant on observe les comportements d'une personne lambda, on constate que c'est juste une pure mécanique et...

\- Sherlock ! Quoi que tu dise l'amour n'est pas que chimique ! Si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de ton père, tu ne serais pas là et Mycroft non plus ! Suis l'exemple de ton frère, lui au moins il fait des efforts !

Le détective se mis à éclater de rire. Mycroft était sur le point de le désintégrer. Leur mère ne comprenait pas. Malgré le fait qu'il soit à bout de souffle, Sherlock riait toujours autant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je vais lui faire prendre l'air.

Mycroft prit le bras de Sherlock et l'emmena sans ménagement et sans douceur en dehors de la maison.

\- Je peut savoir à quoi tu joue ?

Le ton glacial de Mycroft avait suffit à stopper net le fou rire de Sherlock.

\- Mais à rien mon cher frère, j'essayais simplement de t'aider, je t'ai trouvé un alibis c'est tout.

\- Arrête de te payer ma tête. Tu veux simplement m'humilier. En plus tu créer de faux espoir à maman.

\- Tient tu te soucis des autres maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Sherlock, je me suis toujours soucié de vous.

\- Tu le cache extrêmement bien en tout cas. Tu ne disais pas que les sentiments étaient la perte de l'humanité ?

\- Ce n'est pas faux mais il faut savoir faire des exceptions. Je ne suis pas inhumain, je suis juste de glace apparemment.

Sherlock lui lança un regard indescriptible.

\- Toi au moins on ne te surnomme pas le puceau.

Un des sourcil de Mycroft se releva. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été gâté.

Il eu suffit d'un regard complice pour qu'ils se mettent à rire. Si entendre Mycroft Holmes jurer était rare, il était encore plus rare de l'entendre rire sincèrement, surtout en présence de son frère. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensemble mais un sourire discret persista. Cela leur faisait du bien, même si les deux compères ne l'avoueraient jamais.

\- Rentrons, maman va s'inquiéter.

Bien au chaud, les deux frères firent comme si de rien n'était. Leur mère les regarda étrangement. Elle souriait car elle n'était pas dupe. Bien qu'ils étaient distants, Sherlock et Mycroft restaient frères avant tout.

\- Restera tu quand même pour le thé ?

\- Hélas, je crois que non maman, une autre fois promis.

\- Je vois, monsieur doit se préparer pour sa demoiselle... et bien va donc ! J'espère que au moins tu nous feras le plaisir de nous la présenter !

Devenant rouge de honte, Mycroft aurait voulu se cacher au confins de la Terre. Il embrassa rapidement sa mère sur la joue et fit un vague signe de tête à Sherlock avant de s'enfuir à vive allure de la petite maison. Une fois à l'extérieur, il souffla enfin. Mon dieu que c'était difficile !

Grâce à la ponctualité de Anthéa, Mycroft pu rentrer rapidement chez lui. Il regarda sa montre. 16H06. Il lui restait deux heures pour se préparer. Sans trader, il se faufila dans sa chambre. Tout en retirant ses vêtements, il cherchait l'emplacement de la caméra. Il avait eu la surprise d'en découvrir une dans sa salle de bain. Moriarty était malsain au point de le regarder dans sa salle de bain ? Il fallait bien croire que oui. Il enleva tout ses habits à l'exception de sa chemise. L'aîné des Holmes était frustré, il ne trouvait pas cette fichue caméra.

Difficile de ce convaincre que le jour J était arrivé. Évidemment, Mycroft était tiré à quatre épingle et enfin prêt. Intérieurement, il était nerveux, il ne savait pas encore quelles lubies pouvait inventer le criminel. Il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la maison. Ce n'était pas Moriarty, il était tout juste 17h20. Il sortit de sa chambre pour « accueillir » le visiteur. Il ne fut pas étonné de trouver son petit frère dans son salon.

\- Qu'a tu oublié de me dire Sherlock ?

\- C'est plutôt toi qui a oublié ton parapluie.

C'est vrai que pendant son départ, il avait totalement oublié de prendre son parapluie, ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez lui qu'il avait remarqué.

\- Un simple message aurait suffit.

Il voyait Sherlock le détailler. Il haussa un sourcil en sa direction.

\- Tu es... bien.

Mycroft n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Était-ce un compliment ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je dis que tu es bien. Ton costume est bien taillé.

Éberlué par cette révélation, Mycroft n'ajouta rien. C'était vraiment une période spéciale.

\- Mycroft.

\- Quoi encore Sherlock ?

\- Tu es peut-être plus intelligent mais il est bien plus rusé.

\- Sherlock, nous n'allons pas reparler de ça. Je sais ce qu'il est.

\- Non tu ne sais pas, tu crois savoir mais tu te trompe. Passe une bonne soirée cher frère.

Finalement cela c'était conclue comme toute les autres fois. Mycroft comprenait son frère mais il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait raison. Avant l'arrivée de Moriarty, l'aîné des Holmes s'autorisa un petit cognac. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour pour supporter cette soirée. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il entendit frapper à la porte. Il vida d'un trait son verre et alla ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir mon cher, tu es prêt ?

Mycorft regarda discrètement sa montre. 18H00 pile.

\- Vous auriez dû venir au lieu d'attendre dans votre limousine.

\- J'y ai pensé mais j'ai préféré te laisser boire un dernier verre.

Ignorant le dernière remarque de Moriarty, il referma derrière lui et devança le criminel. James le rattrapa mais resta un peu en retrait. Il devait admettre que ce costume le mettait en valeur, Mycroft était exquis. Il ouvrit la porte à Mycroft comme un parfait gentleman. Mycroft ne le adressa pas un regard. Oh, son Homme de Glace n'était pas d'humeur. Tant mieux !

Une fois la porte claquée, James contourna la voiture et monta lui aussi dans la limousine. Être aussi près de lui l'émoustillait mais il devait se retenir, ce serait pour plus tard. Mycroft quant à lui était très mal à l'aise, une furieuse envie le démangeait d'appeler Anthéa et de faire interner Moriarty mais il n'en fit rien. Il irait jusqu'au bout.

\- Nerveux ?

Mycroft avisa Moriarty. Il avait l'air sérieux. Il n'affichait pas son sourire fou. Il ne lui répondit évidemment pas. Il se contenta de tourner la tête et de regarder défiler les rues de Londres. Cela irrita James mais il ne tenta rien. Il avait pourtant bien envie d'entendre sa voix, de le faire réagir. Faire fondre cet homme trop sérieux. Tout ce qui était sérieux était ennuyeux.

La limousine s'arrêta enfin devant une immense bâtisse. Une espèce d'immense manoir. Mycroft voyait déjà affluer une masse importante de personnalité. « Poissons rouges » pensèrent en même temps les deux hommes. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Une pluie fine s'abattait sur Londres. Mycroft se maudissait de ne pas avoir prit son parapluie. Une fois arrivés dans le hall d'entré, il laissèrent les majordomes les débarrasser.  
La salle de bal était immense. Très luxueuse, décorée à foison. Mycroft n'aimais pas ça, les effusions, les rires exubérants des autres. Toutes ses personnes qui racontaient tout et n'importe quoi pourvue qu'on les remarque. La soirée était déjà bien avancée.

\- Allons, détend toi un peu. Je sais que tu es déjà énervé par ces personnes mais n'y fais pas attention. Ne regarde que moi.

\- Pourquoi m'avait vous fait venir ici ?

Eureka ! Il entendait enfin sa voix. Un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de James. Il posa délibérément une main sur le dos de Mycroft. Celui-ci se tendit mais ne fit aucune remarque. James n'avait pas pu résister. Ils se mirent à avancer comme ça. Et malgré le regard pétillant de Moriarty, Mycroft tenu bon.

\- Juste pour le plaisir. Le plaisir de voir Mycroft Holmes se mêler à la foule, être entouré de poisson rouge.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était étranger pour moi. Et vous le savez pertinemment.

\- Et puis je trouvais que c'était un très beau cadeau de Saint - Valentin.

\- Vous êtes donc tombé aussi bas.

\- Tu me vexe darling, quoique ce n'est pas mon seul cadeau.

Les yeux pénétrant du criminel se posait sur lui sans retenu. Il savait ou Moriarty voulait en venir. Il voulait simplement que le monde voit qu'il n'était pas si discret que l'on pensais. Si ses autres ennemis le voyait, ils se régaleraient. Mycroft voulu reculer mais James pris sa main pour le maintenir en place. Sa main était glacée. Le criminel noua ses doigts à ceux de l'Homme de Glace. Il voulait qu'il reste, il fallait qu'il reste. Mycroft griffa la main de Moriarty pour se défaire de son emprise. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir, d'avoir les idées claires, d'être loin de cette foule.

Sans jeter un regard en arrière, il slaloma entre plusieurs groupe de personnes pour pouvoir sortir. Une fois dans la rue il respira enfin. Certes il pleuvait, mais il était loin de la foule. Il se sentait faible et cette sensation était horrible. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder par dessus son épaule pour savoir que le criminel était là. Mycroft rageait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas su tenir. Il était moins résistant que Sherlock sur ce point là. Moriarty avait gagné la première manche mais il n'abandonnait pas. Moriarty assemblait tout ces petits points faible pour qu'il craque mais cela n'arrivera pas.

\- Tu vas avoir froid en restant sous la pluie darling.

James était maintenant aux côtés de Mycroft. Il était heureux que son plan est marché. C'était plutôt bref mais bon, il aurait plus de temps pour jouer avec lui. Mycroft tourna la tête vers le criminel.

\- Un jour, vous ne pourrez plus jouer à se genre de jeux Moriarty.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'en profite maintenant. Je dois avouer que tu me plais bien, comme partenaire de jeux.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le criminel s'approcha de Mycroft et l'accola contre un mur. Mycroft posa sa main sur sa bouche au moment où Moriarty allait poser ses lèvres dessus. Jim plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mycroft. Ils n'exprimaient rien. Le criminel se demandait tout de même comment il faisait ? C'était stupéfiant et brillant. Nullement gêné par cette main, il migra vers le cou de Mycroft il y déposa un baiser, puis un autre. D'un autre côté, il en profita pour déboutonner la veste de smoking de Mycroft. James glissa une de ses mains sur les côtes de Mycroft. Il aimait sentir la peau du politicien à travers sa chemise, c'était doux mais il en voulait plus. L'aîné des Holmes sentait l'incident arriver s'il ne s'en allait pas tout de suite. Heureusement il s'était éloigné de la réception. Il sentait les mains de Moriarty s'insinuer dangereusement près de ses reins. Mycroft savait que c'était une façon de l'humilier mais il sentait la réelle envie de Moriarty et cela le perturbait. Ils étaient tout les deux trempés par la pluie, leurs vêtements collant à leurs corps. L'Homme de Glace frissonnait, le torse de Moriarty était collé au sien.

Son souffle s'accélérait. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce que Moriarty lui faisait mais ce fut pire car il le ressentait. Mycroft eu beau se persuader que ce n'était qu'une réaction purement chimique, son corps refusait de l'écouter. Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Cependant, quand il sentit une main près de son pantalon, il l'agrippa. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le responsable. Moriarty souriait, il avait une fois de plus réussi. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- J'ai gagné.

Avant que Mycroft n'ai pu se rendre compte de sa bêtise, les lèvres de Moriarty étaient déjà sur les siennes. Les mains de James encadraient parfaitement son visage. Mais Mycroft laissa ses lèvres scellées. Ses deux mains maintenant libres, il repoussa Moriarty.

\- Ce n'est pas de cette manière que vous m'aurez.

\- Pourtant tu réagis, tu ne veux pas écouter ton corps mais c'est pourtant vrai.

Sans se démonter, James se colla une fois de plus à Mycroft et posa ses lèvres sur une des oreilles de l'aîné des Holmes.

\- Mycroft Holmes, l'Homme de Glace.

Pourquoi entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son ennemi le faisait-il frissonner ? Ne pouvant plus supporter toute cette tension, il s'éloigna prestement de Moriarty. Mais après quelques pas, il se sentit lourd. Une douleur lui vrillait le cou. Pas besoin de toucher pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une piqûre. Celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mycroft s'écroula mais sa tête ne toucha pas le sol, réceptionnée par quelqu'un. Mycroft voulait garder les yeux ouverts, résister mais l'anesthésiant était plus fort. Avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, il discerna le visage de Moriarty, encadré par des mèches trempées. Il sentit le contact de ses lèvres étonnement chaudes sur les siennes.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir darling...


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur: Heyyyyyy chères amies ! Me voici enfin ! pour le 5ème chapitre ! Et vous l'avez tant attendu... le voilà enfin ! LE lemon ! Et oui je sais, je sais moi je aussi je suis heureuse ! J'étais vraiment impatiente de poster ce chapitre ! Par contre je dois vous prévenir que ce chapitre est entièrement dédié au lemon donc voili voilouu ! Je dois vous faire une confidence... C'est mon premier lemon donc voilà :S En attendant j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) A la prochaine ! ;)

Brooke Craine : Et bien et bien ! Tant d'enthousiasme ça fait plaisir ! Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas prévu ! ( je n'aime pas les morts donc voilà ! ;) ) je te laisse avec ce chapitre en espérant que tes espérance soit exhaussées ! ;) Bisous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : **Sweet dreams**

* * *

Mycroft n'aimait pas se réveiller d'un sommeil provoqué par un anesthésiant. Mais il aimait encore moins se réveiller avec quelqu'un qui le fixait. Surtout quand il s'agissait du plus grand criminel de Londres.

\- Hello darling, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit.

Le politicien voulut se relever mais ses mains et ses pieds étaient entravés. Ça l'aurait étonné. Il aurait facilement pu s'en défaire si Moriarty n'était pas étendu de tout son long sur lui.

\- Tu es très confortable. Au fait, j'espère que les menottes ne te dérange pas trop, je voulais simplement que tu ne fuis pas loin de moi une fois de plus, j'aurais été blessé.

Mycroft n'en pouvait plus de ce sourire. Il eu envie de parler mais sa gorge le brûla. Moriarty lui caressa la joue comme s'il était un enfant.

\- Chhht, le produit ne s'est pas encore dissipé, c'est inutile de parler, tu vas te faire mal.

La parole en moins, Mycroft utilisa ses yeux pour transmettre toute sa haine envers James. Il avait tout prévu et lui s'était jeté la tête la première dans ce piège plus qu'évident. Il était Mycroft Holmes , pas un jeune homme sans expérience et à l'intelligence limitée ! Le seul réel problème c'est que son esprit était brumeux et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur un plan plausible. James était content de lui. L'Homme de Glace était à sa merci, il allait pouvoir jouer un peu plus avec lui. Il commença lentement à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Mycroft. Il ne cessait de regarder l'aîné des Holmes tout en accomplissant sa tâche.

Mycroft qui émergeait enfin sérieusement, se demandait si le criminel était sérieux. Il savait que Moriaty n'était pas très porté sur les femmes. Encore un baiser, il pouvait comprendre que c'était pour l'humilier, mais ça... Une fois de plus il voulut protester mais sa voix refusa de sortir. Moriarty s'arrêta et regarda Mycroft. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de sa proie. Il se redressa et posa ses coudes de chaque côté du visage de Mycroft. Le politicien quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Le regard de James alla de la bouche de Mycroft à ses yeux.

\- Alalala... Qu'est-ce qu'il va falloir que je fasse pour que tu taise ?

Sans donner une seconde de répit à Mycroft, James se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres. C'est avec plus d'empressement et d'avidité qu'il finassa de déboutonner les boutons de la chemise. Il l'arracha presque à son Homme de Glace. Mycroft savait ce qui allait se passer. Malheureusement il ne pourrait résister éternellement. Moriarty forçait l'entrée de ses lèvres et l'obligeait à participer. Il avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps mais il sentait les mains du criminel aller et venir sur son corps. Ce n'était que le début et Mycroft sentait déjà ses défenses tomber.

James était au anges. Mycroft s'abandonnait peu à peu et lui, profitait de ce corps superbe. Sa bouche partit rapidement explorer cette peau pure et aussi blanche que de la porcelaine. Ses doigts l'accompagnaient dans sa quête et caressaient toutes les zones érogènes de Mycroft. L'aîné des Holmes bénissait désormais son extinction de voix, il serrait des dents quand le criminel effleurait ses points sensibles. Son souffle se décupla et il était sans cesse à la recherche d'oxygène. De plus, toutes les petites attentions de Moriarty provoquaient de petites décharges délicieuse qui se dirigeaient directement vers son bas-ventre.

James arriva bien vite à la ceinture. Il défit avec une lenteur exagérée la ceinture de Mycroft tout en le fixant de son regard envieux. Mycroft faisait tout pour se concentrer mais c'était peine perdue. Il sentait les doigts du criminel s'insinuer dans son pantalon, puis le descendre toujours aussi lentement. Mycroft prit peur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit un aussi grand trouble et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce genre de chose. Il se crispa quand les doigts froids du criminel effleurèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Je vois que je te fais plus d'effet qu'il n'y paraît... Je suis très flatté...

Évidemment, c'était inévitable. Si Mycroft avait toujours su manier l'art de camoufler ses sentiments, son corps n'obéissait pas à cette règle. Il détestait cet état de faiblesse. Un gémissement involontaire sortit de sa bouche quand Moriarty toucha distraitement son membre déjà bien éveillé. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le criminel était toujours habillé, il trouva ça injuste. James aimait les petits sons que produisait son Homme de Glace. Ça l'excitait, mais il voulait prendre son temps, que Mycroft craque pour de bon. Jim enleva également sa chemise mais garda son jean.

\- Tu es bien plus beau sans tes vêtements darling...

Il continua à taquiner Mycroft assis sur ses cuisses, en jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer. C'était tellement amusant de voir ses joues se colorer. A bout de patience, il arracha d'un coup sec le dernier vêtement de Mycroft et prit d'une main ferme l'objet de ses désirs. Cette action valu une exclamation plutôt poussée de la part de Mycroft. James eu un sourire pour lui même. Il semblait bien que l'Homme de glace fondait peu à peu. Mycroft était si beau ainsi, allongé, en plein plaisir.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire se genre de chose. Tu peux te considérer comme une sorte d'exception.

Ces mots valurent un court rire de la part du politicien. Stupéfaction pour le criminel qui n'aurait jamais pensé que Mycroft était capable de rire. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire.

\- Et bien... Ce n'est pas la première fois... que je le fais... je ne suis pas comme mon frère...voyez-vous ? Si vous pensez... que je vais être traumatisé... par cette expérience vous vous trompez...

Hormis, le fait que Mycroft était essoufflé, il était content d'avoir cloué le bec au criminel. Mais bien vite sa petite victoire fut interrompue par l'intrusion soudaine et désagréable de deux doigts dans son être. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement de douleur franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Raison de plus pour retenter l'expérience non ? Et puis... Tu ne semble pas détester ça, même si tu essaye de le cacher, c'est inutile.

Moriarty l'embrassa presque gentiment. Il avait conscience que Mycroft devait beaucoup souffrir. Il n'y avait pas de mal à se laisser aller à la tendresse. Et puis si Mycroft n'y prenait pas de plaisir, ça n'avait pas d'intérêt, il n'était pas une brute ! Il commençait à mouvoir ses doigts en lui et observait de ses yeux perçants les réactions varier sur le visage de Mycroft. C'était fascinant. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotion chez son Homme de Glace.

Avec plus de zèle, il ne cessa de rechercher ce point magique chez les hommes. Quand la respiration de Mycroft se bloqua, il su qu'il l'avait trouvé et il continua à marteler ce même point. Jim devait admettre qu'il était plutôt difficile de résister. Ce n'était pas un homme comme les autres et se simple fait l'émoustillait. Il le voulait maintenant, le posséder et le faire sien. Il retira alors ses doigts. Il fut agréablement surpris d'entendre un petit gémissement de frustration de la part de Mycroft. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, c'était déjà un miracle s'il n'avait pas jouit. Il devait admettre que le criminel était assez habile de ses doigts mais diable, à quoi pensait-il ? Il avait l'horrible impression d'être une jeune pucelle. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, tout ses sens était trop accaparé par ces nouvelles sensations de plaisir.

James enleva en un temps records ses derniers vêtements. Il prit le visage de Mycroft et s'appliqua à lui donner un ardent baiser. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Mycroft lui résistait toujours. Tant mieux, le criminel aimait qu'on le résiste. Il s'appliqua ensuite à retirer les menottes des pieds à Mycroft, puis a remonter ses cuisses. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Mycroft prit soudainement peur et conscience quand il sentit le membre dur de Moriarty contre sa cuisse mais il était déjà trop tard. L'envie dévorante prit place dans tout le corps de Moriarty et il pénétra sans douceur l'Homme de Glace. Mycroft serra ses poings et ses dents, la douleur lui vrillait les entrailles. Il ferma également ses yeux et essaya de retrouver une respiration correcte. Il savait que si il ne se détendait pas, il aurait encore plus mal. Il prit sur lui et puisa dans ces dernières ressources pour supporter Moriarty dans en lui.

Le criminel quant à lui, admirait Mycroft. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas hurler, car il avait été loin d'être doux. Il était aussi dans un havre de plaisir. Mycroft était si chaud et doux,il se retenait de commencer tout de suite, il voulait laisser le temps à Mycroft de reprendre un peu, juste pour le plaisir de le voir au 7ème ciel. Après quelques secondes ou la respiration chaotique de Mycroft se calma partiellement, Moriarty n'hésita plus et commença par de amples mouvements. Il ne laissa aucun répit à son adversaire. Il caressa tout de même le membre de Mycroft pour qu'il se détende un maximum, ce qui marcha plutôt bien.

Il regardait Mycroft retenir ses plaintes et se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il aimait ça, il aimait ce qu'il faisait à Mycroft. C'était si bon et il avait tellement attendu. Le corps de Mycroft se mouvait sous lui, se tendait de plaisir et son bassin ondulait de lui même. Lui, allait et venait toujours plus profondément. Il remarqua que Mycroft avait les yeux fermés. Il se rapprocha d'avantage. de Mycroft.

\- Ouvre tes yeux... Je... veux que tu... me regarde...

Perdu dans le plaisir, Mycroft ouvrit légèrement ses yeux. Il put voir James Moriarty comme jamais il ne l'avait imaginé, il avait les cheveux dans tout les sens, son torse était assez fin mais marqué d'une puissance bien présente, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux orbes noires dévorées par le plaisir et ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge carmin assez tentant. Il n'en revenait pas que c'était cet homme qui lui faisait ça. Il était superbe et cela le troublait. Moriarty ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Mycroft et continua ses mouvements buttoir. Il était près de la jouissance mais il voulait que Mycroft jouisse avec lui. Il lâcha une des cuisse de Mycroft et prit la main de celui-ci.

\- Ensemble... Darling...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Mycroft qui après quelques violent coups sur sa prostate, fut envahit par une soudaine vague de plaisir. En même temps que le criminel apparemment, qui après un court râle, s'écroula de tout son poids sur Mycroft. James se retira du politicien mais ne changea pas de position. Mycroft sentait le souffle saccadé de Moriarty contre son cou. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Mais il était trop fatigué, il n'avait pas l'habitude de dépenser son énergie pour de telles activités.

Il pensa tout de même au lendemain mais ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, fauché par la fatigue. Moriarty ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il regarda Mycroft s'endormir et écouta sa respiration redevenir régulière. Il était content et fier de lui. Son plan s'était déroulé à merveille, même si il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait mais il réfléchirait plus tard. Il se redressa doucement et s'occupa de défaire Mycroft de ses menotte. Il se releva et s'étira. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Avant de partir, il se pencha et embrassa Mycroft qui ne se rendait compte de rien, perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Satisfait, il laissa sa proie tranquille et se glissa sous la douche. Il était sûr de faire de beau rêves cette nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur: Heyyyyyyy mes chères ! J'espère que ça va ! Voilà le 6èeme chapitre ! (eh oui ! ) Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Vos review me font plaisir encore et toujours ( je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir m'en passer ! ) Sinon comme petite info, je veux juste prévenir que le rythme de publication sera plus lent d'ici lundi car je suis en internat et il n'y a pas internet donc je publierais essentiellement le week-end ! ( j'aime beaucoup raconter ma vie ! ;) ) Bref ! Trêve de bavardage ! Je vous laisse tranquille pour de bon ! A bientôt ! ;)

Brooke Craine: Ouiii j'aime faire des coups bas à un tel point ! Mouhahaha ! Hum hum... Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments ! Ca me fait plaisir et si le lemon t'a plus alors là ! Ça ça me rend heureuse ! Et bien je ne sais pas exactement mais j'aimerais bien aller jusqu'à dix chapitres ! Mais bon on verra bien :)

En tout cas j'espère que la suite te fera frétiller comme un fiéfé poisson et je te dis à bientôt ! Bisous !:)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : **Game it's over**

* * *

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le dernier rendez-vous de James et Mycroft. Après s'être réveillé, Mycroft s'était retrouvé seul dans l'appartement. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le fouiller et à trouver quelques informations importante pour sa petite enquête. Il avait aussi piraté l'ordinateur du criminel et crypté toutes les caméras, heureusement ça n'avait fait l'affaire que de un quart d'heure. Après ça, il était repartit tranquillement vers ses appartements.

Il avait passé une semaine très calme, ressassant sans cesse le souvenir de cette nuit passée avec le criminel. Evidemment cela n'avait pas altéré ses habitudes au quotidien, restant froid et cassant avec les personnes qui osaient encore lui adresser la parole. Mais chaque personne ayant côtoyer le politicien aurait pu avancer le fait que Mycroft avait quelque chose de changé, quelque chose qui ne se voit pas du premier coup d'oeil.

De son côté, Mycroft traquait le criminel encore et toujours. Il le surveillait plus qu'autre chose maintenant que Moriarty avait reprit le contact avec son cher petit frère. Depuis que Sherlock avait brûlé le carnet, le criminel était apparemment entré dans une colère noire. Heureusement il avait une copie. Il regardait souvent se qu'il avait subtilisé dans l'appartement de Moriarty. Un pendentif surtout. Il était en forme de cœur et avait contenu une photo auparavant. Sans aucune valeur si ce n'est sentimentale. Le criminel sentimental ? Il avait peine à y croire. Il était cruel et tuait pour le plaisir de jouer.

Il avait un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Mais le temps passa plus vite que Mycroft pensa. Les semaines défilèrent puis deux mois passèrent. Toujours dans l'ombre, il regardait la lutte de Sherlock et de Moriarty évoluer. Elle était plus discrète que deux ans auparavant, plus technique. Mycroft évitait un maximum son frère, lui laissant de l'espace et comptant sur le Docteur Watson. Il avait aussi secrètement peur qu'il n'apprenne pour la nuit avec le criminel. Il était d'ailleurs surpris que Moriarty ne l'est pas déjà dévoilé à son frère. Il se surprenait aussi à regarder son portable pour voir si le criminel lui faisait un signe.

Sa vie était redevenue une éternelle routine, à devoir cohabiter avec des poissons rouges, devoir arranger des problèmes de type géopolitique et etc. Il comprenait maintenant son frère et son désir de courir à l'autre bout de Londres, résoudre des enquêtes. Il avait fait ça autrefois mais il avait du arrêter. Il avait été en enquêter sur un crime dans une chambre close, il avait trouvé une piste le menant à un trafiquant de drogue, dont la victime était apparemment très proche. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et il avait été blessé très gravement au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Son échec était maintenant marqué d'une assez grande cicatrice dans le dos.

Sherlock était venu le voir tout les jours à l'hôpital. Il lui avait fait jurer un bon nombres de fois de ne pas recommencer ses escapades et d'arrêter ses enquêtes. N'ayant pas la force de lutter contre son petit frère âgé de 16 ans, il avait cessé ses activités et était entré au MI5. Depuis cet événement, il n'avait enquêté que par le biais de Sherlock, lui fournissant les informations et les pistes pour le conduire à la solution. Personne à part Sherlock et ses parents connaissaient cette partie de son passé.

Il avait finit par oublier petit à petit mais question de l'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque fois, Sherlock lui rappelait parfois ses anciennes aventures. Mais cela n'affectait pas Mycroft plus que ça. Juste un pincement au cœur et c'était repartit.

Maintenant il attendait. Il savait que le criminel et lui n'en avait pas fini. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela faisait bondir son cœur mais il refusait d'analyser un tel ressentit. Il aurait pu le faire arrêter des centaines de fois, mais s'était refusé à le faire. Mycroft avait une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, il n'était pas devin mais savait logiquement l'ordre dans lesquelles les choses allaient arriver. Bien sur, rien ne passait le porte de son mind-palace, il gardait tout pour lui.

Contrairement à Sherlock, ce n'était pas des portes ou des couloirs qui dominait son mind-palace. Son esprit était meublé d'armoires. Des centaines et des centaines d'armoires. De toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs, classées de la plus vielle à la plus récente. Mycroft y allait souvent pour faire du rangement, il n'y allait que la nuit pour avoir le silence complet et la tranquillité.

D'ailleurs après une journée de travaille harassante et plus qu'ennuyante, Mycroft était rentré chez lui et c'était plongé profondément dans son mid-palace pour échapper à peu à la réalité. Il s'était tranquillement promené parmi les allées et avait inspecté silencieusement les armoires. Quand l'envie le prenait, il plongeait sa main dans sa poche et tirait une clé précise pour ouvrir une armoire en question. Celle qu'il ouvrait la plus souvent était celle de Sherlock. Imposante par sa taille mais aussi par sa particularité frappante. En effet, elle était finement sculpté et sa couleur bleue émeraude faisait ressortir chacun des graphique. Secrètement il aimait vraiment cette armoire mais ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même pas à lui même.

Si il y avait bien une armoire qu'il redoutait et qu'il n'ouvrait que rarement, c'était l'armoire sombre qui trônait solitaire et en arrière-plan des autres au fond de la pièce. Non pas qu'elle lui faisait peur ou autre, Mycroft avait juste une appréhension particulière par rapport à ses souvenirs sur cette personne. Il se dirigea tout de même vers celle-ci pour en avoir le cœur net. Une fois fois devant l'armoire, il prit la clé qui correspondait dans sa poche et ouvrit doucement l'armoire.

Parmi tout les dossier bien rangé, il s'empara d'un en particulier et le feuilleta enfin, il le regarda plutôt. En effet les dossier était entièrement composé de photos. Il y avait de rares notes mais Mycroft était surtout visuel. La première photo était celle d'un homme, chevelure noire, yeux chocolat mais noirs à s'y confondre, bouche faite pour les sourires, fous de préférence. Excepté que sur cette photo, l'homme était sérieux, il ne faisait pas de grimace ou son air arrogant comme le monde entier avait l'habitude de le connaître.

Ce qui le titillait était pourquoi lui avait pu entrevoir cet homme au faciès sérieux alors qu'il se montrait au monde comme un criminel fou ? Mycroft savait que de toute évidence, Moriarty cachait une facette inconnue, même de Sherlock.

La photo en détail avait été prise sur le bord du lit de Moriarty. Celui-ci croyait qu'il dormait mais en fait Mycroft s'était simplement réveillé et n'avait rien montré. Mycroft savait que c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il voulait continuer son enquête sur Moriarty. Il voulait le percer à jour, découvrir la vérité.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les autres, darling.

En parlant du loup... James Moriarty se tenait plus élégant que jamais tout près de Mycroft. Il arborait ce sourire que Mycroft détestait tant.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir invité ici.

\- Évidemment, je me suis invité tout seul ! Comme ça, tu fait la collection de photo de moi ? Je suis très touché tu sais ? Moi aussi tu sais ? Enfin je préfère les caméras mais les photos sont une de mes passions aussi.

Si Moriarty était là c'était forcément pour lui apporter quelque chose. Le criminel s'approcha dangereusement de Mycroft et effleura son dos pour bien marquer son passage. Il tournait autour de Mycroft sans vraiment le regarder.

\- Je te manque n'est-ce pas darling ? Tu meurs d'envie de me recontacter pas vrai ?

\- Vous savez que je ne m'abaisserait pas à ça.

\- Dommage, notre dernière nuit était si... exquise...

Moriarty avait soufflé ces derniers mots sans lâcher Mycroft du regard.

\- Si vous le dîtes, heureux que cela vous est plus.

Mycroft était sarcastique, il voulait éviter ce sujet afin de se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Peine perdue devant le sourire ravis du criminel.

\- Darling, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas beau de mentir, ne veux-tu pas me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ?

Moriarty s'était rapproché et avait posé une main sur l'emplacement du cœur de Mycroft. Le politicien restait de glace, il contourna simplement le criminel pour reposer la photo et refermer l'armoire. Le criminel soupira.

\- Si tu ne t'expose pas à moi, comment je pourrais me confier à toi ?

\- Je ne cherche pas la confiance, je veux simplement vous briser pour mieux vous arrêter et définitivement.

Contrairement à se qu'il s'attendait, Moriarty n'entra pas dans une colère noire, il n'eut pas de mouvements brusques ou violent, il restait devant Mycroft, fier et droit les mains dans les poches et un sourire accroché au lèvres. Mycroft haussa un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction du criminel. Moriarty attrapa la cravate de Mycroft et la tira jusqu'à son visage. Mycroft était à quelques millimètres du visage de Moriarty.

\- Tu vois, tu ne l'avoue pas à toi même car tu n'as jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Ce n'est pas l'adrénaline qui te pousse vers moi, c'est un mécanisme complexe que tu as oublié depuis longtemps , que tu as révoquer pour mettre d'autre sentiments plus intéressants et utile. Mais tu ne peut pas y échapper Mycroft, c'est déjà trop tard. La question que tu devrais te poser c'est pourquoi attend tu toujours un message ou le moindre signe de ma part ? L'horloge tourne Mycroft et pourtant tu ne te concentre pas assez. J'ai déjà ma réponse.

Avant que les lèvres de Moriarty ne touche les siennes il ouvrit les yeux. Mycroft était de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Cette conversation l'avait troublé. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda sa montre. Il était resté plus de deux heure dans on mind-palace. Il se leva et prit son portable. Il avait un message. En voyant l'expéditeur, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte,enfila son pardessus et attrapa son parapluie. Une fois dehors, il mit sa géolocalisation en marche pour retrouver l'individu.

Heureusement l'homme n'était pas très loin de chez lui. Il se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il arriva enfin devant l'immeuble. C'était un bâtiment désaffecté que Mycroft connaissait bien. Il se glissa entre les portes mal fermées et monta les escaliers. Les pensées de Mycroft se chamboulaient et son légendaire pragmatisme s'était envolé. Une fois tout les escaliers montés, il poussa la porte qui menait au toit.

\- Je vois que tu as reçu mon message, darling.

Le criminel était de dos. Il se tourna légèrement pour regarder Mycroft. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Mycroft était toujours égal à lui même. Bizarrement, il n'avait plus autant de confiance que quand il était arrivé. James avait préparé ses mots et la tournure de ses phrases mais plus rien ne voulait passer ses lèvres.

\- En effet, que me voulez-vous encore ? Mon frère ne vous suffis pas ?

Moriarty se retourna complètement et offrit un large sourire à Mycroft.

\- Je m'amuse bien avec lui, il est vraiment très drôle mais il n'est pas toi. Je te préfère comme partenaire. Et puis j'ai passé une nuit de rêve avec toi. Tu as oublié ?

Mycroft s'autorisa un sourire. Ce qui subjugua Moriarty qui était trop peu habitué à le voir sourire.

\- Non je n'ai rien oublié. Mais à dire telles choses, je vais penser que vous êtes amoureux de moi.

Un silence s'installa, seul le bruit du vent venait perturber ce face-à-face. James soupira et se rapprocha considérablement de Mycroft et relava un peu la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ce ne serais pas le cas ?

Cette révélation bouche-bas Mycroft qui refermait et ré-ouvrait sa bouche comme un poisson rouge. Il repensait

\- Sans doute parce que vous êtes un criminel de renommée internationale sans sentiments à part la folie qui vous habite.

Là aussi Moriarty ne s'énerva pas. Son sourire se fit simplement plus petit.

\- Magnifique, cela nous fait un point en commun. Tu n'as pas plus de sentiments que moi. L'Homme de Glace, celui qui se crée une façade pour chaque situation. Mais un jour cette façade tombera, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Ces mots touchèrent Mycroft au plus profond de son cœur sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. James glissa ses bras autours du cou de Mycroft. Le sourire du criminel s'était lui même agrandit.

\- Ne peut-on imaginer plus belle romance ?

Mycroft enleva les bras du criminel. Son cœur battait à vive allure et lui faisait mal.

\- Le jeu est terminé.

Moriarty eu une expression d'incompréhension avant d'éclater de rire. Mycroft tourna les talons pour échapper à cette réalité mais Moriarty l'attrapa par le bras et le força à rester. Il prit ses deux mains et se pencha vers Mycroft dans une expression maligne. Le politicien voulait simplement fuir .

\- Ne crois tu pas, que nous avons dépassé le stade de jeu depuis longtemps darling ? Si tu ne le savais pas, laisse moi te montrer à quel point je suis plus que sérieux...

Le criminel avait conclu ses mots en posant avec possessivité ses lèvres sur celles de Mycroft. Ce soir là, seules les étoiles étaient témoins de ce baiser pas si innocent en sens.


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur ; Heyyyyyy mes amis ! voici le 7eme chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude merci encore ! A la prochaine !

Chapitre 7 : **L'engrenage manquant**

Le réveil sonna. Mycroft se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda l'heure et ouvrit de grand yeux avant de sauter hors de son lit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en retard. Il enfila à toute vitesse ses vêtements et passa rapidement dans sa salle de bain. Il ne prit pas la peine de déjeuner et prit tout de même son pardessus et son parapluie. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Anthéa. Tout aussi surprise que lui, il vit bien que la jeune femme cachait difficilement son sourire.

-Monsieur, je vous avais envoyé plusieurs messages resté sans réponses, je m'étais permise de venir jusqu'ici pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Merci de vous soucier de moi Anthéa, juste un petit retard rien de grave.

-J'avais bien compris, monsieur.

Après un dernier malicieux sourire et un regard à Mycroft, elle le devança pour aller se mettre au volant de la luxueuse voiture. Un peu éberlué par le comportement de Anthéa, Mycroft la suivi et entra lui aussi dans la voiture. Il savait que la jeune fille n'était pas dupe et assez maligne pour deviner de quoi il en retournait. Une fois de plus, Mycroft ne pu que ce féliciter de Anthéa, elle valait un peu plus qu'un poisson rouge, même bien plus. Il songea à son frère.

-Anthéa, je souhaiterais faire une petite visite à mon frère avant de passer au bureau.

-C'est noté.

La voiture fit demi-tour et s'engouffra dans la rue opposée. Mycroft se demandait bien ce que Sherlock fabriquait, parqué dans son appartement depuis 3 semaines. En effet, malgré ses récentes confrontations avec Moriarty, Sherlock s'était fait plus petit depuis quelque temps.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte du 221 Baker Street, Mycroft n'eut pas besoin de sonner car la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un Sherlock débraillé. Interloqué, Mycroft haussa un sourcil avant que son frère ne le tire à l'intérieur. Sans un mot, il montèrent à l 'étage et Sherlock prit soin de fermer sa porte. Il prit place dans son siège et Mycroft dans celui d'en face. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, s'observant et se détaillant.

-Bonté divine, tu es plus affreux que d'habitude petit frère.

-Merci, ça fais toujours plaisir, tu as trouvé un poisson rouge à ce que je vois ?

-Oh encore cette histoire, tu as si peur que je me retrouve seul ?

-Je plains juste le pauvre élu.

-Comme j'ai plains la pauvre Docteur Watson.

-Tu l'as menacé pour qu'il ne m'approche plus.

-Juste un simple test, qui s'est révélé plus que satisfaisant.

-En tout cas je ne suis pas aussi proche de John que tu ne l'es avec cette pauvre personne.

-Plaît-il ?

-Tu porte l'odeur d'un autre homme sur toi, ainsi qu'un cheveux qui ne t'appartiens pas sur l'épaule gauche, si tu avais été à l'heure ce matin, tu aurais pu éliminer tout ces détail mais une soirée qui s'est éternisée, avec cette personne sans aucuns doute, t'as empêcher d'avoir les heures de sommeils nécessaire et tu n'as pas entendu la première sonnerie de ton réveil, donc tu as été précipité pour t'habiller oubliant ainsi d'enlever ces preuves. Comme ta conscience de grand frère surprotecteur t'as titillé, tu es venu me voir, m'exposant toute ta vie privée qui me donne dés à présent d'horrible visions. Je sais d'avances la cause de mes insomnies.

Un peu perturbé par les remarques de son frère et se maudissant intérieurement pour son oubli. Cependant, il offrit son plus grand sourire à Sherlock. Cette fois ce fus Sherlock qui haussa un sourcil.

-Apparemment, ton histoire avec la gentille pathologiste avance bien également je me trompe ?

Le regard de Sherlock se durcirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Je ne perd jamais à se genre de jeux tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Cependant, je ne peux que t'encourager à continuer ainsi, cette femme est digne de confiance. Et je l'apprécie particulièrement.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'arrondirent. Est-ce que Mycroft venait de dire en direct qu'il appréciait une personne ? Autre que lui bien sur.

-Je ne sais pas encore qui est cette personne mais tu as changé depuis sa rencontre.

Mycroft ressentit un malaise à cet aveu. Si Sherlock savait réellement, quelle serait sa réaction ? Lui même ne savait pas comment agir face à ses sentiments qu'il avait si peu manié au fil du temps. Si contradictoire et si dangereux. Son visage se ferma.

-Ne t'avise pas de fouiller dans mes affaires, Sherlock.

-J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Moriarty pour m'occuper de toi, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce que tu fais 24h sur 24.

-Je sais, mais quand tu en auras finis avec Moriarty, tu vas vouloir savoir absolument qui est la personne qui a réussi à changer ton frère de la sorte. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je finirais par le savoir. Pourquoi ne pas me le dire maintenant ?

-Car ce n'est pas intéressant et que je perdrais mon temps.

-Ne le perds tu pas déjà en venant ici ?

-Je viens voir mon frère adoré, c'est très différent.

-J'ai toujours su que la gente féminine ne t'intéressait pas.

Mycroft cru s'étouffer. Son frère le ramenait parfois un peu trop vite à la réalité.

-Comme toutes les personnes que j'ai côtoyé.

-Je me demande ce que te trouve cette personne.

-Je me le demande aussi.

Sherlock s'étouffa lui aussi à cette révélation. Puis il prit son portable et composa un numéro. Mycroft ne comprit pas sa manœuvre.

-Allo John, tu pourrais venir en urgence s'il te plaît ? Oui 221. Ne hurle pas comme ça, tes consultations attendrons, j'ai un patient plus urgent.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Mycroft se leva et prit son parapluie. Son cher frère cherchait à l'humilier mais il aurait sa vengeance. Puis en passant la porte, il eut une illumination. Il fis demi-tour et rentra dans la pièce. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Allo Mademoiselle Hooper ? Oui, c'est Mycroft Holmes. Je vous appelle de la part de mon frère. Non il n'a rien. Il voudrait simplement vous inviter à dîner mais étant de nature timide, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Non je ne rigole jamais mademoiselle. A L'Étoile D'or ce soir à 19h30. Une voiture viendra vous chercher. Au plaisir Mademoiselle Hooper.

Mycroft raccrocha et se tourna souriant vers son frère. Celui-ci était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard.

-Je te tuerais un jour.

-Je sais, mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Tâche d'être élégant ce soir, et ne froisse pas cette jeune femme. Elle à déjà beaucoup donnée pour toi.

-Arrête de me prendre pour un enfant.

-Mais tu es encore un enfant Sherlock. Passe une bonne soirée.

Sortant définitivement de la pièce, Mycroft croisa John qui était essoufflé.

-Bonjour Docteur Watson.

-Mycroft, quel est encore le problème ?

-Le choix de sa tenue vestimentaire pour sortir ce soir avec Miss Hooper. Bon courage et bonne journée.

-Que... Sherlock !

Mycroft sortit dehors en entendant les prémisses d'une scène de ménage. Content de lui, il rentra dans sa voiture et partit au bureau, heureux d'avoir accomplit sa petite vengeance. Il passa sa journée le sourire aux lèvres ce qui interloqua Anthéa mais la fit sourire également. Quand le patron était de bonne humeur, c'était une aubaine.

La paperasse fut rapidement expédiée et Mycroft avait finit sa journée plus tôt que prévu. Il rentra tranquillement chez lui et pour une fois à pieds. Malgré la légère averse qui tombait sur Londres, il marchait doucement. Arrivé chez lui, il s'offrit un moment de repos et un verre de vin. Mycroft défit sa cravate et enleva son veston, restant simplement en chemise.

Il se prélassa avec contentement dans son canapé avec son verre de vin à la main. Il songea à ce qu'il allait manger quand la sonnerie retentit, stridente et ininterrompue. Quelqu'un restait appuyé dessus. Plus que fâché d'être interrompue dans son repos, Mycroft se précipita sur la porte, pour faire arrêter se vacarme. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et resta choqué. Devant lui se tenait Moriarty. Il était dans état effroyable. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et maculés de sang, son visage était dans un piètre état également, il avait plusieurs coupures et sa lèvre était fendue.

-My...croft...

Le criminel fit un pas et s'écroula dans les bras du politicien. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Mycroft transporta avec difficulté Moriarty sur son canapé, il referma la porte et se rua dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'aîné des Holmes faisait ce genre d'opération. Il retrouva le criminel qui grimaçait et déposa son matériel sur la table basse. Il le découpa directement dans la chemise de Moriarty pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Heureusement, rien n'avait été cassé, juste des côtes fêlées. Et c'était un miracle, pas de blessure par balles non plus. Les individus avaient simplement utilisé l'arme blanche, entre autres le couteau mais aussi une batte ou une barre solide. Dès que le politicien effleurait une blessure, le criminel gémissait de douleur. Ces gens là n'étaient pas allés de main morte.

Mycroft s'occupa d'abord des blessures les plus grandes, surtout une qui se trouvait sur le flanc de Moriarty. Il l'a désinfecta et recousue doucement la plaie. Il ne prit pas compte de la douleur du criminel. Celui-ci avaient les larmes aux yeux et serrait des dents. Une fois l'opération terminée, il l'a répéta sur toute les plaies trop profondes pour cicatriser toutes seules, y compris sur le dos de Moriarty. Mycroft nettoya le soigneusement le sang et banda toute les plaies. Puis il s'occupa plus doucement le visage du criminel. Moriarty avait un petit sourire accroché au lèvres. Mycroft avait fini et posa le linge souillé sur la table.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

James le regarda avec ses yeux entrouverts et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Tu es tellement attentionné... J'ai du mal à me dire que c'est toi qui me soigne de la sorte.

-Je ne suis pas attentionné, je suis en colère. Très en colère contre vous. Vous m'avez troublé dans mon repos.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Moriarty mais il grimaça. Il ne lâchait pas Mycroft de ses yeux troubles.

-Peux importe, je suis content.

Mycroft allait répondre mais le criminel s'était déjà endormit. Mycroft le contempla quelques instants et se surprit à effleurer la joue du criminel. Il se leva et ramassa tout le matériel. Il prit une couverture et l'étala sur son nouvel invité. Il était vrai que endormit , le crinminel était moins dangereux. Conscient de l'heure tardive. Mycroft alla lui aussi se coucher.  
Le lendemain matin, Mycroft se réveilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla entièrement avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il fit couler l'eau et profita pleinement de se petit moment d'intimité. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et se referma sur quelqu'un. Mycroft se rappela de sa soirée et son cœur s'accéléra. A travers la paroi de la douche, il entendit le froissement d'un vêtement et les pas de l'homme. Mycroft ne prononça pas un mot. La porte de la douche fut ouverte mais Mycroft ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

Il ne réagissait pas plus que ça, continuant de se laver, sans se préoccuper de Moriarty. Tout son corps était en ébullition mais il feignait l'indifférence. James se colla à lui et s'empara de la bouteille de savon que tenait Mycroft. Il en étala sur ses mains et s'occupa de frotter le dos de Mycroft avec. Il le fit le plus tranquillement, retraçant chaque muscle, chaque ligne qu'il pouvait. Il était en réalité assez maladroit, n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses.

-Ce n'est pas prudent de prendre une douche dans votre état.

Moriarty eu un sourire parmi les gouttes qui lui tombait sur le visage.

-Je sais darling, mais je sais que tu seras là si je tombe.

James souffrait beaucoup mais endurait juste pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas pu résister et le corps de Mycroft l'attirait comme un aimant. Il commença à caresser avec plus de sensualité Mycroft, à des endroits plus érogènes, plus intime. James commençait déjà à oublier l'horrible soirée qu'il avait passé et ses agresseurs. Il embrassa l'épaule de Mycroft et continuait sa route. Une blessure plus importante le rappela à son bon souvenirs et lui fit pousser un grognements de douleurs. Mycroft s'écarta alors de lui et le regarda. James le trouvait plus beau que jamais, nu et mouillé, mais son regard sévère lui fit comprendre que Mycroft était mécontent que son travail soit ainsi gâché.

-Vous êtes plus fou que je ne le pensait.

Avant qu'il ne sorte de la douche, Moriarty réussit à le retenir et à lui voler un baiser en posant presque brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mycroft lui claqua après la porte au nez. Malgré tout son corps douloureux à la suite de ce mouvement, il tait heureux et son sourire s'éternisa.

-Je le suis bien plus que tu ne le pense darling.

Mais Mycroft était partit depuis bien longtemps. Mycroft avait du mal à calmer son cœur et son excitation. Il maudissait son corps de s'être habitué aussi vite. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas laissé le criminel à la porte mais refusait de se poser la question. Heureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui il ne travaillait pas. Une fois présentable, il alla dans le salon ou apparemment, Moriarty avait oublié la définition de vêtement.

-Enfilez un sous-vêtement.

-Voyons darling, tu m'as déjà vu nu, ou est le problème ? Je ne te plais pas assez c'est ça ?

-Si vous n'enfilez pas un sous-vêtement dans la minute, vous resterez tel que vous êtes, mais hors de chez moi.

En enfant capricieux qu'il était, Moriarty mit un caleçon mais en boudant. Il prit place dans le canapé et croisa ses bras. Mycroft se mit près de lui pour examiner les blessures. Certaines étaient en bonne voies de guérisons mais d'autres c'étaient ré-ouvertes. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Il revint quelques instant plus tard avec les même instruments que la veille. Il s'agenouilla entreprit de recoudre les blessures qui s'étaient ré-ouvertes. Il pesta intérieurement contre le criminel qui était entré dans la douche. Une fois fait, il nettoya et alla reposer ses objets. Mycroft se mit en face de Moriarty. James était tranquille et regardait autours de lui.

-Je vous interdis de faire de grands mouvements. Les points de sutures céderaient.

-Pourquoi tu me vouvoie tout le temps darling, je préférais que tu me tutoie.

-C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Mycroft se leva de son fauteuil.

-Tu n'accepte toujours pas, hein darling ?

Le politicien se retourna vers le criminel qui le regardait intensément. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Le fait que ton cœur n'éprouve plus que de la haine pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft devint pâle, comme à chaque fois que le criminel touchait là ou ça faisait mal.

\- Ça été difficile pour moi aussi. Moi aussi je me suis dit que en tant qu'humain c'était une réaction purement chimique mais ça à un peu dégénéré. Je ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Et toi non plus.

Mycroft était confus et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas si il avait a faire d'un coup bas de Moriarty ou si il disait la vérité. Moriarty se leva et s'approcha de lui doucement. Il était piégé dans son propre jeu. Moriarty n'avait pas l'air de voir le mal dans tout ça et gardait sa flegme intacte. Mycroft l'admirait pour ça mais craignait la suite logique des choses. Arrivé à distance raisonnable de Mycroft, à peu près à quelque millimètres de lui, Moriarty le fixa.

\- C'est bizarre hein ? Le cours des choses, de la vie. J'avais préparé un plan ou tout était réglé comme une horloge. Aucun engrenage manquant. Le moindre détail calculé, y compris toi. A la fin de se plan je devais tomber pour de bon car c'est ennuyeux de rester en vie et puis je voulais que mon nom marque Londres. Mais au lieux de ça j'ai divagué, et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mon ennemi le plus dangereux, après ton frère. Plutôt surprenant non ? Mais pas impossible pour mon esprit un peu fou fou , ça je le savais.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Moriarty n'était pas plus que ça troublé d'avoir dit ces mots, il savait qu'il aurait à lui dire à un moment ou un autre.

\- Vous êtes l'homme le plus fou et inconscient à ma connaissance. Et tu ne sais évidemment pas dans quel dangereuse aventure tu t'embarque.

Sans laisser le temps à Moriarty de répondre, il posa sa main sur la joue du criminel et se pencha en avant pour que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes. Si le baiser fut furtif, l'instant sembla s'éterniser. Mycroft rompa rapidement et ouvra la porte d'entrée avec précipitation.

\- Ne t'avise pas de sortir !

Moriarty resta planté dans la cuisine. Mycroft quant à lui cachait ses joues dans les pans de son pardessus, a moins que ce ne fut son sourire. 


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur: Heyyyy, me revoilà de retour pour le 8ème chapitreeeeeee ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme d'habitude ! ;) Juste pour petite information, je ne serais pas la pendant 3 semaines, donc la publication du 9ème chapitre seras un peu retardé... Désolé encore pour se désagrément... :S Bisous et bonne lecture !

 **Brooke Craine:** Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis très touchée par ta review ! :) Je suis heureuse que l'évolution entre ces deux personnages te plaisent ! Et puis comme tu le dit ça peut être tout sauf banal ;) Et puis pour la réaction de Sherlock et bien... Je te laisse découvrir ! ;) En tout cas voilà la suite ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira comme les précédents ! Pour l'instant, je te souhaite une agréable lecture et je te fais de gros bisous ! Et encore merci ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : **Repos et voyage**

* * *

Il eut un jour, où Moriarty retrouva Sherlock pour disputer une partie d'échec. Depuis quelque temps, c'était le meilleur moyen qu'ils avaient trouvés pour se battre en duel. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu en venir aux mains mais le temps avait fait qu'ils préféraient largement se battre lors d'un jeu, accompagné, bien entendu, de remarques cinglantes, que faire couler leur sang.

Il n'en restait pas moins ennemis jurés et se détestaient tout autant. Mais une sorte de respect, même d'admiration avait prit le dessus sur leurs principal but. Ils se détestaient cordialement et faisait tout pour le faire comprendre. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, restant concentrés sur leurs stratégies. Leurs regards étaient eux aussi chargé de haine mais l'élégance de l'un et l'autre les rappelaient à leurs bons principes.

Donc, le criminel s'était rendu au petit appartement du détective et était rentré sans sonner. Une fois de plus, il s'était installé confortablement en face de Sherlock. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se saluer pour commencer la partit. Seulement, cette séance n'était pas comme les autres. Moriarty ressentait l'air pesant de la pièce et surtout les yeux de rapace de son homologue qui le fixais avec une haine toute nouvelle. Sans le quitter des yeux, le détective avança sa première pièce sur le plateau. Ah...

\- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

\- Avant-hier.

\- Donc tu compte me tuer maintenant ou attendra tu la fin de la partie ?

\- Je ne me suis pas encore décidé, mais je le ferais tôt ou tard.

\- Bien. Je dois admettre que j'admire ton calme.

\- Si tu ajoute un mot de plus, crois moi que mon calme sera de courte durée.

Bizarrement, Moriarty obéit à l'ordre glacial de Sherlock. Non pas qu'il se soumettait, mais il cherchait ses mots. Bon sang, il ne savait pas pourquoi de telles pensées le traversait. Il avait envie de fuir lâchement, loin de Sherlock. Il savait que Mycroft était pilier essentiel de la vie de Sherlock, et savoir que Mycroft avait une relation, si on pouvait appeler cela une relation, avaec l'ennemi N1 n'était pas facile à avaler. En réalité, Moriarty était un peu confus et ne savait pas quoi penser.

Sherlock, de son côté, bouillonnait intérieurement. Il voulait lui faire mal très mal. Il avait conquit le coueur de son frère par il ne savait quel miracle et moyens. Il voulait tuer son frère pour se qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait trahit mais en même temps, depuis que cette relation contre nature était en marche, Londres ne souffrait plus. En conclusion, ils allait les tuer tout les deux mais pas tout de suite, le temps que la capitale oublie le nom de Moriarty.

La partie suivait son cours sans qu'une autre parole ne fut échangée. Ce fut Sherlock qui gagna. Constatant l'échec et mat, Moriarty se leva et reboutonna son bouton de veste avant de tourner les talons.

\- Moriarty

\- Hm ?

Sherlock s'était déplacé jusqu'à lui. Il le fixa avec un air furieux. Avant que Moriarty n'est put esquissé le moindre geste, le detective lui décocha une puissante droite. Sur le coup de la surprise et de la douleur du choc, Moriarty tomba par terre. Avec une grimace, il posa sa main sur sa joue maintenant endolorie. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock s'était accroupi près de lui avec un sourire de carnassier.

\- Tu as de la chance de ne t'en sortir qu'avec un simple bleu. Je t'aurais bien tué mais le temps manque et je me réserverai un moment pour te faire regretter d'avoir poser tes yeux sur mon frère. Compte sur moi pour te faire comprendre à ton esprit fou que l'on ne touche pas à un Holmes impunément. D'un autre côté, mon frère semble partager tes... « sentiments » donc, je te laisse pour l'instant, mais je te surveille. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijote et ce que tu as derrière la tête mais tu ne seras plus jamais tranquille, plus jamais ! Je serais ton pire cauchemar. Et au moindre faux pas, ton nom ne seras plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Sur ces menaces galcées, Sherlock l'abandonna sur le palier. Moriarty avait ressentit pour la première fois une véritable peur pour le détective. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à sortir de ce maudit bâtiment.

Sur le chemin, il réfléchit plus sérieusement à son avenir de criminel. Mais il renonçat rapidement quand l'image du visage sévère de Mycroft s'imposa à son esprit. Moriarty était assez maladroit en ce qui concernait cette étrange relation. Le criminel aurait pu s'occuper uniquement de Sherlock mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il voulait maintenant le politicien pour lui. D'une part car il trouvait amusant de froisser son frère et puis également parce qu'il savait qu'il avait franchit la ligne et que c'était trop tard pour faire retour arrière.

Mais cela ne rendait pas le criminel plus anxieux. Il savait qu'un compagnon banal l'aurait irrité et embarrassé et puis il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Alors que Mycroft... C'était une tout autre chose ! C'était un mystère, une énigme que le criminel voulait pouvoir décortiquer de jour en jour. Et puis il était atypique avec sa droiture, cette froideur propre aux Holmes et ses yeux ciel et perçants. Le criminel aimait simplement jouer avec lui, voir les rares sourire qui haussait les pommettes de Mycroft. Et puis c'était comme une récompense, une médaille qu'il recevait quand il sentait les sens de Mycroft prendre possession de son corps.

Il bouscula quelqu'un mais ne s'excusa pas. Au fond s'était ennuyeux d'être heureux continuellement et parfaitement idiot. Mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait rien y faire, car il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Mycroft. D'ailleurs voyant son ennui pointer du nez, il dirigea ses pas vers la résidence de Mycroft. Le criminel savait qu'il ne travaillait plus à cette heure-ci, il avait finit depuis 12 minutes et 45 secondes. Anthéa devait l'avoir ramené depuis peu.

Arrivé à proximité de la petite maison, il s'offrit une dernière inspection pour voir si il était parfait. Il épousseta la poussière de ses manches et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Il palpa sa joue et se rendit compte que le cadet des Holmes ne l'avait pas raté. Tant pis, Mycroft devinerait par lui même.

Sans sonner, il entra doucement dans le hall de la maison. Sans s'attarder, il alla directement dans le salon ou il sentait imperceptiblement la présence de Mycroft. Un sourire étira les lèvres du criminel quand il vit Mycroft assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de vin rouge à la vin et un livre dans l'autre. Le politicien ne leva même pas les yeux de son ouvrage. Moriarty s'avança à pas velouté. Rendu proche de son amant, il lui vola son verre avec grâce. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que Mycroft consentit à lever son regarde vers celui de Moriarty avec une nonchalance à peine exagérée.

Avec un grand sourire, Moriarty avala d'un trait le verre d'alcool. Mycroft ne fixait pas les gestes de Moriarty, il fixait plus particulièrement le bleu qui se formait sous l'œil de Moriarty.

\- Ta petite visite chez mon frère n'a pas été très agréable à ce que je vois.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il se leva, dépassant Moriarty d'une tête au moins. En contournant Moriarty, il effleura de ses longs doigts la joue de Moriarty. Bien que ce ne fut qu'une fraction de seconde, Moriarty n'avait rien sentit d'aussi intense depuis quelques semaines. Le politicien ne le touchait jamais et cela frustrait et énervait le criminel. Le seul baiser que lui avait donné Mycroft remontait à quelques semaines. Moriarty toucha sa joue en repensant déjà aux doigts de Mycroft. Il voulait qu'il le touche, qu'il l'effleure n'importe quoi !

Mycroft se resservit un verre de vin. Il sentait le regard du criminel sur sa nuque. Le politicien, malgré les visites fréquentes de Moriarty, n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette situation. Il était attiré par le criminel et ça lui faisait peur. Mais d'un autre côté voir Moriarty dans sa maison était devenu presque normal. Il aurait à gérer son frère aussi.

\- Ton frère t'aime beaucoup pour te défendre de la sorte. J'en serais presque jaloux.

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de

\- Mmh on dirait bien. Mon frère n'est pas connu pour sa grande patience tu sais ? Et puis je pense que tu peux le comprendre.

\- Non.

Intrigué par la réponse abrupte et tranchante de Moriarty, Mycroft se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Le criminel conserva un léger sourire tout s'en approchant. Mycroft suivait son avancée des yeux jusqu'à ce que les yeux du criminel ne soient plus qu'a quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Je peut savoir pourquoi ?

Moriarty avait un air étrange sur le visage, un air que ne décryptait pas encore Mycroft.

\- Parce que je suis jaloux.

Sans perdre de temps il glissa ses deux mains sur la nuque de Mycroft et l'entraîna dans un de ces baiser dont lui seul avait le secret. Mycroft ferma les yeux instantanément, participant d'abord timidement au baiser puis entièrement. Il osa même poser une main sur la hanche de Moriarty. Les deux protagonistes ne tardèrent pas à ce diriger maladroitement dans la chambre.

Arrivé tant bien que mal sur le lit, Moriarty s'installa sur le bassin de Mycroft. Tout deux avaient enlevés leurs vêtements sur le chemin. Le criminel le regarda dans les yeux. Mycroft faisait de même, ils avaient appris à se faire comprendre, a savoir les pensées de l'un et l'autre par leurs prunelles. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les deux hommes ne disaient plus rien. C'était le seul moment ou les deux hommes étaient comme liés par un lien invisibles. Mycroft savait le criminel confus, sûr de lui mais prudent. De son côté le criminel savait que Mycroft cachait quelque chose.

\- A quelle heure est ton avion demain ?

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche sans savoir répondre. Comment le criminel pouvait aller aussi vite dans ses déductions ? Si cela continuait il allait le dépasser. Il constata qu'une forme de colère et tristesse s'étendaient maintenant dans les yeux de son amant. Cela le choqua. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

\- 7h30.

Le criminel soupira et s'affaissa à côté de Mycroft.

\- Mieux vaut que tu sois en forme pour demain.

Mycroft était d'autant plus éberlué par le comportement de Moriarty. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait. Le plus grand criminel ne devait pas pouvoir ressentir ce genre de sentiments envers lui, il avait maintenant l'impression d'être le coupable et il ne savait plus quel comportement adopter. Moriarty s'était déshabillé et Mycroft ne pouvait voir que son dos dans la douce lueur de la nuit. Mycroft n'était pas un expert en sentiment mais il savait que Moriarty était vraiment en colère.

Moriarty était comme un enfant. Il boudait quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Mycroft trouvait ça touchant et avança une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Moriarty. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part ormis un frisson qui provoqua un sourire chez Mycroft, il s'approcha un peu plus de Moriarty et embrassa son épaule. Un autre frisson. Mycroft continua, jouant de ses mains pour lui arracher le plus de frissons possible, il descendit vers ses hanches, ses cuisses, remontant progressivement, se servant de langue pour atteindre les points érogènes de Moriarty. Un petit gémissement échappa au criminel. Mycroft savait sa victoire proche. Il s'amusait comme jamais et il comptait bien en profiter .

Moriarty n'en pouvait plus, il voulait résister mais c'était impossible. Mycroft était ardent et lui était sa victime. Son corps tremblait. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

\- James...

Mycroft venait de souffler son prénom près de son oreille. C'était une douce torture que lui faisait subir le politicien. Il répéta plusieurs fois son prénom. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Mycroft prononce son prénom d'une telle façon. C'était la prmière fois qu'il l'entendait des lèvres de Mycroft et d'une façon délicieuse.

\- Tu as peur que je parte loin de toi ?

Moriarty se retourna vers Mycroft, les yeux dévorés par le désir et le souffle court. Un court rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Mycroft.

\- Bien sûr.

Mycroft ouvrit des yeux ronds ce qui accentua le rire de Moriarty. Brusquement, il plaqua Mycroft sur le matelas et pris place au dessus de lui, une main de chaque côté de la tête de Mycroft.

\- Ne sois pas aussi surpris, darling.

Il baissa tête encore plus près de Mycroft avec un grand sourire. Mycroft eut un rire qui inteloqua Moriarty. Mycroft se redressa un peu.

\- Je peux dire adieu au repos.

Moriarty se joignit à son sourire puis à son rire tout en amorçant une longue nuit de passion.

Le lendemain matin, Moriarty avait accompagné de loin son compagnon. Il avait levé les yeux pour voir l'avion décoller. Vissant correctement sa casquette sur sa tête et mâchant son chewing-gum, il était partit les mains dans les poches. Mycroft soupirait déjà dans son jet privé, entouré de personnes détestables. Il repensa au criminel.

\- Ne fais pas trop de bêtises...

Personnes ne l'avait entendu tant il avait parlé bas. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les prochaines semaines allaient être longues et ennuyeuses.


	9. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteur: Heyyyyyyyyy les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce week-end de 3 jours ! Après trois longues semaines sans rien publier voici mon nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'habitude j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira :) on se retrouve dans une semaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : **Anges et démons**

* * *

Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour tromper son ennui, James ne cessait de soupirer. Plus de deux semaines étaient passées depuis le départ de Mycroft et il s'ennuyait. Il voulait le revoir mais il hésitait encore à prendre un avion, Mycroft serait surprit de la voir mais surtout il n'aurait pas de temps à lui accorder. Mycroft serait trop occupé avec les autres pitres du gouvernement.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait toujours pourquoi un homme tel que Mycroft avait voulu un jour devenir un politicien. Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux et horrible comme métier. James se leva du fauteuil de son amant et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Arrivé, il ne trouva rien qui pouvait le satisfaire, d'ailleurs il n'avait plus d'appétit. Pas besoin de se questionner pour en connaître la raison. Comment ce faisait-il qu'un seul homme pouvait avoir une telle influence sur lui. Il avait combattu Sherlock qui l'avait battu, il avait combattu Mycroft qui l'avait soumit purement et simplement.

Tout en se servant un verre de cognac, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait perdu contre les deux Holmes. Après avoir conquit l'aîné,c'était lui qui était tombé pour finir. Tombé sous son charme et sous cette aura de mystère qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Il savait que Mycroft cachait quelque chose, une chose que seul Sherlock pouvait savoir. Mycroft n'avait pas été politicien toute sa vie. Il avait bien remarqué l'imposante cicatrice dans le dos de Mycroft. D'ailleurs son amant n'aimait pas quand il l'effleurait, il voyait une légère grimace de malaise passer sur le visage impassible de Mycroft.

Maintenant Moriarty avait des questions plein la tête. Il avala d'un trait son cognac un nouvel objectif en tête : trouver ce qui c'était passer dans le passé de Mycroft. James attrapa sa veste et l'enfila avant de sortir de la petite maison. Il avait enfin trouver un prétexte pour rejoindre Mycroft. Le sourire aux lèvres, il prit son éternelle casquette et la mit sur sa tête avant de hélé un taxi. Une fois à l'aéroport, il se dépêcha de prendre le premier avion pour Tokyo.

Installé dans l'avion, il commença à s'ennuyer immédiatement. Il mit alors ses écouteurs et fit défiler sa musique sur son portable. Il l'avait trouvé. Il ferma les yeux, s'éloignant de la réalité et des autre poisson rouge. C'était un tango. La musique s'éleva brutale et net, puis lancinante sans être lente elle donnait le rythme à une danse imaginaire. Parfois élancée et puissante puis calme et reposante, c'était une de ses chansons favorites. Il se laissait toujours surprendre par le changement de rythme de la musique, elle n'était jamais ce que l'on croyait, quand il la croyait fini elle recommençait en vigueur plus puissante que jamais puis plus douce et caressante. Il s'était promit de danser un tango sur « Por una cabeza ». Il se l'était même juré.

A la fin langoureuse de la musique, il ressentit comme un vide, cette musique lui aspirait toute son âme et le faisait penser à une certaine personne en particulier. Il ouvrit les yeux. L'avion était très calme. C'était la nuit tout le monde dormait sauf lui. Il écouta alors plusieurs chansons, musiques sans pouvoir dormir. Ses paupières restèrent grandes ouvertes jusqu'à ce que l'avion ne se pose au sol. Il précipita pratiquement dehors. Il enfonça un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête et garda la tête baissée.

Dans les rues chargées de Tokyo, il se glissa aisément parmi la foule. En slalomant parmi les personnes, son pas était rapide et ses yeux fixés droit devant lui. Il cherchait et il trouverait. Ses yeux se levèrent parfois pour lire le nom des hôtels. Non, non et non ! Il n'était pas dans la bonne rue. Il vira donc à gauche. Il marcha jusqu'au quartier des affaires, qui par bonheur n'était pas très loin de la où il se trouvait.

Les mains dans les poches, il évitait soigneusement tout le monde et fonçait droit devant lui, se servait de sa seule intuition pour trouver ce fichu hôtel. Sa patience commençait à être mise à rude épreuve et ses pieds commençaient à lui faire mal. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il venait de se faire percuter par quelqu'un. Lui lançant un regard haineux que l'individu n'aperçus pas, Moriarty resta coi. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il courait dans tout les sens pour que l'homme qu'il voulait le plus retrouver le percute ? Pas de doute, son pardessus sombre, cette droiture et surtout ce parapluie. James était sur le point de rire de cette mauvaise blague et de poursuivre son amant quand un autre homme le percuta. Secoué par la bousculade, Moriarty fut presque projeté sur la devanture d'un magasin. Diable cet homme était pressé!Le criminel le regarda s'éloigner avec rage. Puis il l'avisa de loin, cet homme allait dans la même direction que Mycroft.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Moriarty se mit à la poursuite des deux hommes. Il savait que cet homme ne voulait aucun bien à Mycroft. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu jusqu'à l'endroit ou il avait vu pour la dernière fois l'homme au manteau brun. C'était une intersection. James jura et lança un regard circulaire autour de lui. Malgré le monde qui l'entourait, il aperçu sur sa droite une petite tache brunâtre. Il se jeta à corps perdu dans la foule dans le but de rattraper cette enflure. Il progressa lentement dû au monde mais de pas en pas et la rage au ventre il avança plus sûrement et plus rapidement.

Une boule se formait au creux de son ventre chaque fois que le manteau de l'homme échappait à son regard. James savait Mycroft non loin devant cette menace et plus il se faisait cette réflexion, plus ses pas se faisaient rapide. Il fallait tout de même qu'il reste hors de vu de l'homme pour assurer une sécurité à son Homme de Glace. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de s'éloigner de lui. Sans doute pour la première fois dans toute sa vie, James Moriarty fut réellement effrayé pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa personne.

Des tremblements dans les mains et maintenant dans les jambes, James courrait. Pour la première fois il ne fuyait pas face à ses responsabilités ou le danger. Il ne se cachait plus et se montrait volontiers à la face du monde. D'ailleurs le monde n'avait plus d'importance pour lui, ni même le fait d'avoir son nom gravé dans la Sombre Histoire. Ni de faire trembler les autres. Comment pouvait-il accomplir ses ombrageux desseins quand son monde à lui était dominé par un des seul hommes capable de l'arrêter ? Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu et c'était maintenant l'heure d'assumer.

Il avisa son nouvel ennemi qui entrait dans un bâtiment. Serrant ses dents, il poursuivit sa course encore et toujours. Le cœur de Jim menaçait de lâcher à chaque secondes tant le temps le pressait. A bout de souffle et épuisé, il arriva enfin devant l'immeuble. Sans perdre une seconde, il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Le criminel ne s'arrêta que quand il failli trébucher sur quelqu'un.

Un homme avait été tué par balles. Un garde du corps à en croire ses habits. Sans une once de compassion, il entreprit simplement de fouiller le mort pour prendre son arme de service. Une fois dans sa main, Il avisa les environs tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. James était sur un palier ou se trouvait trois portes. Le criminel colla son œil sur la serrure et élimina d'office la première porte où se trouvait une famille. En revanche quand il se pencha pour regarder la seconde porte, sa vue fut obstruée par quelque chose. Le parapluie de Mycroft.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il ouvrit la porte à pleine volée. Il pointa son arme droit devant lui. Il ne rencontra personne pour riposter. L'appartement était vide toute âmes. Le criminel ramassa le parapluie et le serra fortement entre ses doigts. Jim fonça dans le salon. Voyant une grande ouverte il ne se posa pas de question et courut jusqu'au balcon. Il bénissait l'esprit débrouillard de Mycroft. Enjambant le balcon, il attrapa l'échelle de secours et posa un pied sur le premier échelon. Soufflant doucement, il monta d'une traite tout les échelons. Au dernier il s'immobilisa. Prudemment il glissa un regard sur le haut de l'immeuble. Avec la nuit qui venait de tomber, il discernait mal les contours des objets. Heureusement, une petite lampe de secours était placé sur le haute de la porte qui menait aux escaliers.

Avec encore plus de vigilance, il monta sur le toit de l'immeuble et fit le moins de bruit possible. Aplatit dans l'ombre, il distingua cependant deux silhouettes à son opposé, pas besoin de pouvoir voir dans le noir pour savoir que Mycroft était présent et que le second homme le menaçait avec une arme.

Jim ferma un instant ses yeux pour se calmer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que l'Homme de Glace faisait de même de son côté.

« Fuyez »

C'était le message qu'avait reçu Mycroft après être sortit d'une réunion qui avait durée 4 heures et 37 minutes exactement. 4 heures à écouter blablater des poissons rouges qui ne savait même pas de quoi ils parlaient. Il avait été forcé d'éteindre son portable, ce qui ne le mis pas de meilleure humeur. Ce message d'Anthéa le troubla fortement. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi ferme avec lui. Le danger devait être imminent. Il s'inquiéta un instant sur la situation de Anthéa mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Rangeant tranquillement son portable, il pris un air calme et impassible. Scrutant discrètement autour de lui, il le vit. Il était près du bâtiment, dans la rue d'en face. La quarantaine, une légère barbe, apparemment chef de la bande qui voulait sa peau, brun, yeux clairs, beretta dissimulé dans les pans de son manteau, grand et très fort en lutte. Il était seul et s'était largement suffisant. Risque de se faire tuer 86 %, risque d'être blessé durant une possible attaque 98 %, chance de s'en sortir si riposte, minimes. Solutions : La fuite et la réflexion.

Ne perdant pas son temps mais tout en gardant une posture décontractée, Mycroft pris son pardessus que lui tendait un groom. Il pris également son parapluie et fila dans la rue. Dans un premier temps, il fallait éloigner ce dangereux spécimen dans un endroit moins fréquenté. Heureusement pour lui, Tokyo était un dédale en termes de rues. Sans jamais perdre son calme, Mycroft fit courir l'homme dans toute la ville. Il marchait très rapidement mais cela n'empêcha pas l'autre de se rapprocher. Une chance pour le politicien que les rues soient bondées se soir là.

Il slaloma gracieusement parmi tout le monde. Il bouscula quelqu'un mais ne s'attarda pas à s'excuser. Il eut un léger arrêt dans son esprit. Il se demandait... Non, il devait arrêter de penser à lui, il fallait qu'il se concentre pour éliminer cet adversaire le plus rapidement possible. La progression de son nouvel ennemi était rapide mais moins que la sienne, ce qui lui laissait un temps d'avance et de réflexion considérable. Ses jambes allaient le lâcher si il tenait encore un tel rythme, après tout il n'avait plus 20 ans.

Avisant un grand immeuble, il s'engouffra immédiatement dedans. Il était parfait, assez loin des grands quartiers, peu de familles à en croire l'état du bâtiment. Il leva la tête. Le toit serais parfait. Il monta le plus d'étages possible, ce n'était plus qu'une questions de minutes désormais. Arrivé à une hauteur raisonnable, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier, son chasseur n'était que deux étages en dessous. Mycroft n'avait vraiment de plan et comptait sur son cerveau pour le sortir de cette situation. Ouvrant la 1ère porte qu'il vit, il fut rassuré de n'y rencontrer personnes.

Après avoir refermé, il posa son parapluie sur la poignée. Secrètement il espérait la venue de son frère, son frère était toujours doué pour les entrées surprises. Hélas il savait pertinemment que Sherlock était en lieu sur à Londres. Ou même la venue de quelqu'un d'autre. Entendant des pas, il se hâta dans le salon. Comme il l'avait pensé, la pièce possédait un balcon. Il ouvrit la fenetre en grand. Une fois sur le balcon, il avisa une échelle de secours. La porte venait de s'ouvrir, sans regarder en arrière, il attrapa l'échelon le plus haut et d'un saut gracile, il y posa ses deux pieds et monta à une vitesse hallucinante.

Cela faisait des années que Mycroft n'avait pas ressentit son cœur battre aussi vite devant une telle menace. Il avait l'impression d'effectuer un retour dans le passé. Sa cicatrice le brûlait sous le poids des souvenirs. Une fois en haut, il put constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucune issue. Il y laisserait sans doute la vie mais pas sans se battre. Bien entendu, il ne se battrait pas avec ses poings mais d'une toute autre manière. Si il n'était pas mort il y a bien des années de cela, c'était bien grâce à son intelligence.

Il reprit son souffle pour la première fois depuis la course poursuite. Il admira quelques secondes les petites lumières de Tokyo lutter dans la nuit d'encre. Puis il se retourna enfin vers l'homme qui lui en voulait tant. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qui était la personne qui braquait une arme sur lui.

\- Luis Se _ñe._

L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents. Apparemment fier que Mycroft se souvienne de lui.

\- Salut My, ça fait un bail n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient te laisser sortir de prison. Oh mais oui ! C'est vrai, tu t'es évadé.

\- Ça n'a été facile de s'évader de la puissante et la plus sécurisée des prisons du Nouveau-Mexique, mais je voulais te faire une petite surprise.

\- Ça me touche beaucoup, surtout quand c'est pour se retrouver pointé par une arme.

Luis regarda une seconde l'arme tout en gardant son sourire. Mycroft l'observa de plus près. Il n'avait pas changé en 20 ans, il avait toujours cet air arrogant et goguenard. Il avait pris en muscles et sa barbe avait poussée, ainsi que ses cheveux. Une chance pour lui, il était tombé sur un ennemi qui aimait parler avant de tuer ses victimes. Pour l'avoir vu procéder, il savait de quoi il parlait. Mycroft savait qu'il avait mal supporté le fait qu'il l'ai vendu pour trafique de drogue, meurtre sur sept personne et autre petites chose de ce style. Évidement, la police n'avait pas eu besoin de mener l'enquête car il l'avait déjà menée et avait des éléments irréfutables. Envoi direct pour une charmante prison. L'aîné des Holmes avait surpris le regard illuminé de son petit frère. Comme si cet acte avait fait de lui un héros pour son cadet.

\- Tu sais, ce fut le cas pour moi à une époque maintenant révolue. Et ce n'était pas une mais au moins une quinzaine. Ce qu'on m'a fait subir en prison, tu n'as pas idée de se qu'on m'a fait subir en prison. J'avais la marque d'un Holmes sur moi, la marque d'un pur. C'était synonyme de saloperie dans cette prison. Heureusement, ce soir je vais pouvoir assouvir ma vengeance. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai pensé à toi My.

Les yeux devenus comme fou, il tendit le bras pour avoir une meilleure portée sur Mycroft. Le politicien en avait connu plein des hommes comme Luis. Ils étaient vide, pas plus inspirés qu'une coquille et avait toujours une vengeance en tête.

Soudainement, une main s'abattit de l'ombre pour venir se poser sur la gorge de son agresseur. Mycroft n'avait rien entendu et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La main immaculé dans la faible lumière enserra de plus en plus la gorge de Luis. Celui-ci essaya de se débattre mais s'arrêta rapidement lorsque qu'un revolver fut posé sur le derrière de sa tête. Mycroft n'esquissa pas un geste, il resta fasciné par cette scène. Il avait trop peur ou était trop heureux de savoir que se cachait derrière son sauveur de l'extrême.

\- Inutile de te préciser que c'est une bien mauvaise idée que tu as eu là.

Luis ne répondit pas, comme tétanisé. La main se fit plus dure encore, arrachant un cri étranglé à Luis. Mycroft quant à lui restait muet d'attention, cette voix... Il ne voulait pas croire que tout ça était réel. James était subjugué par la joie de soumettre enfin cette larve. A la première menace, il était sortit de sa cachette et avait évité le moindre bruit pour mieux surprendre sa proie. Il pressa d'avantage son arme sur le crane de sa « victime ».

\- Regarde moi en face si tu es un homme.

Un rire bref s'échappa des lèvres de Jim. Quel idiot. Il enclencha le déclic de son revolver. Il aimait sentir le corps de ses victimes se tendre à ce son. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'agresseur.

\- Oh mais je ne suis pas un homme.

Il sentait sous ses doigts, le rythme du cœur de cet insecte battre à tout rompre. James souria. Oh oui, ce qu'il pouvait aimer cela. Il percevait l'incompréhension chez son vis-à-vis.

\- Je suis un démon.

Puis il appuya sur la détente. La détonation résonna dans l'air frais de Tokyo, emportée par les échos et le vent. Les autorités ne tarderaient pas. Il laissa tomber le corps maintenant lâche de sa victime et s'avança vers Mycroft. Celui-ci était resté impassible. Luis ne lui inspirait rien et il n'avait rien ressentit quand il était tombé à ses yeux.

Il fut plus troublé et son cœur fit un second bond quand la silhouette caractéristique de James se dessina dans la faible lueur de la lumière.

\- Je ne suis pas trop en retard je l'espère.

Mycroft eu le soupçon d'un sourire et s'avança vers Jim. Ni l'un ni l'autre firent de geste. Il restèrent plantés.

\- Je dois admettre que ton sens du timming m'impressionne.

Ils étaient maintenant dans une pénombre complète. Pourtant Mycroft aurait juré voir cette étincelle si propre au regard de Moriarty. Il s'approcha un peu plus du criminel sans que celui-ci ne recule. Il posa une main gantée sur la joue de James. Moriarty quant à lui posa sa main sur le poignet de Mycroft. Tout en fermant les yeux, il poussa sa joue dans la paume froide de son Homme de Glace. Même si il ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture, il avait sans doute eu la plus grande peur de sa vie et il trouvait ça étrange de ressentir se genre de chose. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler cet instant d'intimité et le temps semblait s'étendre à l'infinie.

Le politicien posa son autre main sur la joue droite de Moriarty. Il se pencha lentement. James savait ce qui allait se passer mais ne pouvait refréner le battement furieux de son cœur. Mycroft n'eut pas à chercher les lèvres de Jim, les siennes étaient comme attirées. Il ressentit ce petit frisson comme le dernier baisé qu'il lui avait accordé chez lui. Il donna le baiser e plus passionné et le plus ardent donc il était capable. Mycroft n'était capable que de cela, pour l'instant comme remerciement. Il glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Moriaty, faisant tomber sa casquette à terre. James s'accrocha autant qu'il pu au pardessus de Mycroft.

Le baiser perdura et l'oxygène ne fut plus la principale préoccupation des deux hommes. A bout de souffle pour une tout autre raison, leurs lèvres à peine décollées, semblaient s'appeler et ne vouloir faire qu'un. Pendant un instant, Mycroft eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 20 ans. Et pendant un instant, James eut l'impression que le mot monde ne se résumait qu'au prénom de Mycroft Holmes.

Le pas lourds de la police dans la cage d'escalier les rappelaient à la réalité. Se détachant doucement et lentement l'un de l'autre. La respiration difficile et les cheveux décoiffés, ils prirent la fuite. Comme des voleurs, ils descendirent par l'échelle de secours dans la petite rue adjacente. Une fois à terre, au lieu de reprendre une posture calme et l'air de rien, Mycroft prit la main de James et sans crier gare, il se mit à courir.

Moriarty serra fortement les doigts de Mycroft dans les siens et le suivit, le même sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Tout deux couraient sans regarder la foule. Les deux avait une raison différente de courir, mais ils n'en avaient cure, cela faisait un bien fou. Toute personne connaissant assez bien Mycroft aurait pu trouver une ressemblance frappante entre lui et Sherlock. Ce même regard flamboyant, ce même air débrouillard, cette aura Holmesque et cette fougue. Tout ceux qui affirmait que les deux frères étaient des opposés, se trompaient. En ce moment même, James pensa qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais autant ressemblés.

S'étant arrêté dans l'un des rares parc de Tokyo, assez loin du bâtiment ou ils se trouvaient. Mycroft Holmes et James Moriarty reprenaient leurs souffles.

\- Tu es imprévisible.

Mycroft posa son regard sur son amant. Quand il vit son sourire, il ne put contenir lui même un sourire.

\- On me le reproche souvent en effet.

Avec un faux soupir d'agacement, le Napoléon du crime se rapprocha de son compagnon, sans doute à cause de la nuit fraîche qui s'abattait sur la ville.

\- Un jour, tu m'emportera dans ta chute Mycroft Holmes.

Le fixant un seconde fois de son regard impénétrable, James fut pratiquement happé.

\- Ne crois tu pas que c'est déjà le cas ?

Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, James Moriaryy ne fut pas en mesure de répondre car Mycroft Holmes lui volait son souffle. Il ferma les yeux. Maintenant il en était conscient, son échec avait été aussi fulgurant que cuisant. Il voulait bien admettre la toute puissance des Holmes maintenant, mais surtout la faiblesse de son cœur. Comment aurait-il pu gagner ? Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans le même cas et devinait l'esprit de Mycroft maintenant chargé de questions qu'il aurait trouvé autrefois futiles et inintéressantes.

Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent, se fut leurs doigts toujours et encore enlacés. Yeux dans les yeux, c'était tellement plus simple pour eux deux.

C'était tellement plus simple de resserrer ses doigts autour des doigts de l'autre. Si naturel et si surnaturel. Pourtant ils aimaient ça et n'auraient dit un mot pour rien au monde.


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur: Heyyyyyy mes chers amis ! Me revoilà pour le dixième chapitre ! (non je ne suis pas du tout en retard ! :)) J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût ! Bonne lecture et à bientot pour le prochain chapitre ! ;)

 **Brooke:** Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'es plu ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également ! ;) A très bientôt ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : **Danse endiablée**

* * *

De retour sous la pluie fine de Londres, Mycroft partit directement vers l'appartement de son frère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son cher petit frère et il voulait aller le taquiner un peu. Pour une fois, il prit un taxi pour se rendre chez Sherlock. Mycroft était d'humeur joyeuse et son visage était plus lumineux que jamais.

Une fois arrivé devant 221B, il entra sans frapper et salua élégamment Mme Hudson en lui faisant un baise-main, puis sans s'occuper des réprimandes de Mme Hudson sur ses façons d'entrer dans une propriété, il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il ne frappa pas non plus à la porte et entra dans le petit salon de son frère.

\- Enlève tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage, Mycroft, tu vas me faire peur.

\- Bonjour mon cher petit frère, ça fait toujours plaisir de te rendre visite.

Évidement, son frère était de dos et avait déduis son sourire et sa bonne humeur.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me rendre visite, si tu arrêtais, je serais plus que débarrassé.

\- Dommage pour toi que je sois un grand frère exemplaire.

\- Même le...

\- Chien de Mme Hudson serait plus exemplaire que moi. Oui je sais, mais malheureusement il n'est pas ton frère et tu te retrouves avec l'homme le plus dangereux de tout l'univers.

Bien sûr Mycroft avait ironisé ses propos car il savait que c'était ce que pensait son frère. Celui-ci se retourna pour l'aviser avec ses yeux persans.

\- A peu de chose près, c'est exactement ça.

Mycroft esquissa un sourire. Au moins Sherlock était d'attaque et en forme. Il avançait avec nonchalance vers lui avant de tourner autour de lui. L'aîné des Holmes leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi Sherlock l'analysait-il toujours comme s'il était un vulgaire poisson rouge ? Fatigué par les manies de son frère, il prit place dans le fauteuil autrefois destiné au Docteur Watson. Sherlock le rejoignit aussitôt.

S'engagea alors un duel de regard entre les deux frères. Ils s'exerçaient à ce jeu depuis leurs plus jeune âge. A ce jour, Sherlock n'avait gagné qu'une seule fois, et encore, ce jour là, Mycroft avait une conjonctivite. Leur petit jeu s'éternisa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne décroche un mot. Sherlock avait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, sous son menton, comme à son habitude. Mycroft avait ses deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs et restait bien droit.

Mais malgré la résistance de Mycroft, celui-ci se résigna à cligner des yeux. Il avait eu un retour à Londres mouvementé et n'avait pas dormi une nuit entière. Ce forfait lui valu un petit sourire fier et arrogant de la part de Sherlock.

\- Et bien Mycroft, tu n'as plus ta vigueur d'antan... Le voyage a été mouvementé ?

\- On peut dire cela comme ça, mais ce petit problème à été vite réglé.  
Mmh... Heureusement qu'il était là ou à l'heure qu'il est je serais en pleine conversation avec mon cher crâne.  
En effet, je crains que je lui doive la vie.

Sherlock ricana à la remarque de Mycroft. Le fait qu'il lui dise ça à lui, faisait découvrir une autre facette de Mycroft à son frère. C'était également une façon de ne pas montrer à son frère qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Ca lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais il était reconnaissant envers Moriarty. Il se fit la promesse de ne pas trop le faire souffrir quand il le tuera.

\- Mon dieu, le grand Mycroft Holmes a eu une faiblesse.

Ce à quoi Sherlock eut le droit au regard le plus noir que son frère ait pu lui fournir. Cependant la grimace de Mycroft se changea en sourire machiavélique. Remarquant ce changement subit, Sherlock vit cela d'un très mauvais œil. Il avait comme un pressentiment de déjà vu.

\- Oh mais mon cher petit frère aurait-il oublié sa propre faiblesse ?

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de s'esquiver ou de prendre la fuite loin de cet individu dangereux, que Mycroft se jetait déjà sur lui. Mycroft commença alors à lui faire des... chatouilles !

Mycroft ne lui accorda aucune pitié, il le chatouillait dans ses endroits les plus sensibles. Sherlock n'en pouvait déjà plus et hurlait de rire et appelait au secours en même temps. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les deux frères Holmes étaient repartis dans le passé. Tous deux se rappelaient ces rares instants de joie, quand le petit taquin de Sherlock se cachait dans la maison car il ne voulait pas descendre manger, et que le jeune Mycroft, un sourire espiègle au lèvre, faisait semblant de ne pas le trouver et de rôder près de sa cachette. Finalement il finissait toujours par lui courir après et Mycroft coinçait Sherlock et le chatouillait pour le punir.

\- Alors qui est le plus fort Sherly ?

Parmi ses fous rires et ses débattements, le cœur de Sherlock se serra. Cela faisait des années que Mycroft ne lui avait donné ce surnom. Il leva les yeux vers son frère. Mycroft avait un regard pétillant et un sourire malicieux. Sherlock en aurait pleuré s'il n'avait pas eu un meilleur contrôle de soi. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et seuls les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, était que c'était aussi le cas pour Mycroft. Sherlock lui rendit son sourire, un sourire qui n'était ni faux, ni hypocrite mais bien sincère pour une fois.

\- Sûrement... Pas toi... En tous cas !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Mycroft recommença et Sherlock ne put que subir ces chatouilles. Plié en deux et se tortillant pour se défaire de cette accolade empoisonnée, Sherlock n'était capable de rien d'autre que de supplier Mycroft pour qu'il arrête cette torture.

\- Donc ? Qui est le plus fort ?

\- C'est... Toi !

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Mycroft stoppa tout mouvement et regarda avec un air fier sa victoire. Sherlock était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et avait glissé de son fauteuil. Mycroft se releva en s'appuyant sur ses genoux et laissa Sherlock reprendre son souffle. Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et tendit sa main pour aider son frère. Sherlock avisa sa main et hésita, il finit par la saisir. Mycroft le releva sans effort. Ils restèrent à se fixer pendants quelques minutes. Mycroft finit par se saisir de son pardessus et de son parapluie, Sherlcok était perdu et il le voyait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider alors que lui aussi était aussi perdu que lui. Il adressa un dernier regard à Sherlock avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Mycroft ?

A l'entente de son prénom, le politicien se retourna.

\- Sherlock ?

Il voyait bien que son frère essayait de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Pourtant Sherlock ne cessait de fermer et rouvrir sa bouche sans qu'un seul mot ne s'y échappe. Son visage était marqué par une grimace de confusion et de frustration. Mycroft laissa son parapluie contre le mur et s'avança vers Sherlock. Si Sherlock avait bien gardé quelque chose de son enfance, c'étaient les expressions de son visage. Elles étaient rares mais Mycroft les connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Le regard de Sherlock lui criait quelque chose qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir.

Quand il fut à quelques centimètres à Sherlock, il l'entoura de ses bras. Mycroft le serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sherlock était tendu à l'extrême et ne fit aucun geste. Mais progressivement il s'abandonna et sa tête retomba contre l'épaule de Mycroft. Plein d'hésitation il accrocha le pardessus de son frère de toute ses forces. Mycroft avait fermé les yeux et caressait distraitement le dos de son petit frère. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été plus là pour lui et de l'avoir laissé trop longtemps tout seul. Sherlock, malgré son intelligence et son caractère était resté pour lui le petit garçon qui voulait devenir pirate.

Mycroft rouvrit les yeux et se détacha lentement de Sherlock. Celui-ci resta accroché à lui. Voyant qu'il gardait la tête baissée, Mycroft prit le menton de son frère dans ses doigts. Sherlock avait les yeux fermés mais cela n'avait pas stoppé la progression de ses larmes. Mycroft les essuya avec sa manche. Les mains de Sherlock revinrent le long de son corps et ses yeux se rouvrirent eux aussi. Mycroft posa sa main sur la nuque de Sherlock et lui offrit son plus grand sourire.

\- Je sais Sherlock, moi aussi.

Sherlock ne fit aucune remarque, car il savait que Mycroft lisait dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert, donc il ne s'étonna pas du fait que Mycroft avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il regarda Mycroft reprendre son parapluie et tourner les talons en direction de la porte.

\- C'est un vilain défaut que d'écouter aux portes Docteur Watson.

\- Mycroft...

L'aîné des Holmes ouvrit la porte et salua John qui était rouge et qui essayait de réviser sa posture. Mycroft se tourna une dernière fois vers Sherlock.

\- Tu devrais inviter cette charmante mademoiselle Hooper, Sherlock, elle doit s'ennuyer à mourir dans cette morgue et puis votre dernier rendez-vous ne s'est pas mal passé apparemment...

Après un dernier sourire malin et après avoir vu les joues de son frère se colorer, il laissa le docteur Watson s'expliquer avec Sherlock et dévala les escaliers.

Content de sa petite visite et le cœur allégé, il rentra chez lui d'un pas enjoué. Mycroft entra avec grâce dans la voiture qui était à sa disposition. Anthéa et lui n'échangèrent pas un mot de tout le trajet mais le sourire malicieux de Anthéa le renseignait sur les conclusions que s'était faites la jeune femme. La voiture s'arrêta finalement devant la petite maison de Mycroft.

\- Passez une bonne soirée, monsieur.

\- Vous aussi Anthéa, au fait vous êtes libre demain.

\- Je sais monsieur.

Sous les yeux narquois de Anthéa, Mycroft s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de partir. Il ouvrit sa porte et entra tout doucement. Il posa son pardessus et son parapluie et entra à pas de loup dans le salon. Il s'approcha du canapé. Comme il le pensait, Moriarty s'était une fois de plus endormi avec ses écouteurs. Mycroft prit une couverture et le couvrit. Un livre tomba du canapé et Mycroft le ramassa. « Phèdre » de Racine. Mycroft haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas que James s'intéressait aux tragédies, mais dans un sens ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Il reposa le livre sur la table basse, ainsi qu'une petite boîte. Après avoir regardé une dernière fois James, il partit en direction des escaliers pour travailler dans son bureau.

Son bureau était sa pièce à lui. Personne n'y était jamais entré. Il comportait un canapé, son bureau et une étagère ou étaient entreposés de nombreux dossiers. Mycroft s'installa derrière son bureau et commença immédiatement à remplir sa paperasse habituelle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Moriarty commença à émerger de son sommeil. En réalité, c'était « Kiss » de Prince qui l'avait aidé à se réveiller. Passant une main sur son visage il se redressa dans le canapé. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la table où reposait son livre et une petite boîte. Prit de curiosité, il se saisit de la boîte. Une petite étiquette pendait sur le côté. Il s'en saisit et put y lire : « Pour James de la part de Mycroft »

Moriarty cligna des yeux et ouvrit avec précaution cette boîte. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une petite clé. Intrigué, Moriarty fronça ses sourcils et se leva. Il commença à faire le tour de la pièce à la recherche de cette mystérieuse boîte. Il avait l'étrange intuition qu'elle était dans la pièce. Il analysa tous les objets du salon mais aucun ne comprenait de serrure. Alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, les yeux de James se posèrent enfin sur la boîte. Fier de sa trouvaille, il se dirigea rapidement vers le meuble où était posé la boîte. C'était une boîte assez grande et plate. Fébrilement, il glissa la petite clé dans la serrure et un large sourire lui échappa quand il remarqua que celle-ci concordait parfaitement avec la serrure. James fit tourner la clé et la boîte s'ouvrit enfin.

C'est alors qu'un son qu'il connaissait par cœur s'échappa de la boîte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Une musique qui l'avait fait voyager. Il avisa la boîte qui n'était autre qu'un tourne-disque. Puis il se retourna vers l'escalier où il avait entendu les marches craquer. Il resta coi quand il vit un homme vêtu d'un smoking impeccable, descendre avec une grâce infinie les marches. James suivit la progression infinie de Mycroft jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit devant lui. Il fut ébloui par le charme que dégageait Mycroft et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. L'aîné des Holmes lui tendit la main. Sans hésiter, Moriarty s'en saisit.

Mycroft le fit glisser avec lui sur la piste de danse improvisée. « Por una cabeza » résonnait comme un rêve aux oreilles de Moriarty. Mycroft le ramena brusquement à lui et exécuta parfaitement les premiers pas du célèbre tango. Moriarty le suivit, confiant. Les deux danseurs tournoyèrent, se séparaient, et revenaient l'un à l'autre avec rapidité et fluidité. Quand Mycroft allait sur la gauche, James allait sur la gauche, mais leurs mains ne se quittaient jamais. L'une des mains de Mycroft était sur l'omoplate de James et leurs fronts étaient collés. Ils se balançaient tout en respectant l'air qui se faisait lancinant. Quand la musique s'accélérait et tressautait, leur pas devenaient vifs et précis. Mycroft se détacha de Moriarty et tourna autour de lui avant de prendre sa main et de le faire tourner autour de lui même. Quand Moriarty revint de nouveau à Mycroft, il avança son pied et s'aida de celui-ci pour écarter les jambes de Mycroft. Sous se geste, Mycroft lui répondit par un regard faussement outré avant de changer de sens en emmenant Moriarty dans ses pas. La musique les aidaient à ne pas perdre pieds et les emmenait loin de tout. Ils ne voyaient rien d'autre que l'autre et n'entendaient que la musique qui se faisait plus insistante ou ralentissait, langoureuse. Leurs souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un et leurs mouvements prouvaient l'aisance avec laquelle ils effectuaient le tango. La main qui avait été posée sur l'épaule de Mycroft, se déplaçait sur sa nuque, au fur et mesure que la fin approchait. Les doigts de Mycroft se firent plus insistants dans le dos du criminel et se baladèrent au gré des notes. Les yeux de James se fermèrent, se laissant totalement guider par les gestes et mouvements de Mycroft. Leurs cœurs battaient de concert au rythme de la musique.

Puis la musique commença à s'affaiblir et à devenir plus douce. Les pas de Mycroft se firent moins rapides et plus doux eux aussi. Quand la dernière note s'éleva dans les airs, Mycroft glissa sa main sur le bas du dos de Moriaty et le fit se arquer, alors qu'il le surplombait. Peu habitué à ce genre de choses, James paniqua légèrement et agrippa l'épaule de Mycroft. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Mycroft. L'aîné des Holmes le ramena à une posture normale et s'inclina devant lui en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la haut de sa main.

James fut touché par le geste. Il retira sa main des doigts de Mycroft et posa sa paume sur la joue de son amant. Puis il le plaqua contre le mur brutalement. Toute cette danse, les mouvements élégants avaient rendu fou James et il était maintenant semblable à un prédateur. Ses pupilles dilatées par le désir avaient mangé la plus grande partie de ses iris. Mycroft sentit son ventre se contracter à cette vision. Leurs respirations s'étaient à peine calmées, que James lui volait déjà son souffle. Moriarty avait prit possession de ses lèvres et approfondissait déjà le baiser. Mycroft se laissa faire, glissant simplement une main dans les cheveux de James. Le criminel quant à lui, avait posé ses deux mains sur les joues du politicien.

Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent comme par magie dans la chambre. Moriarty avait prouvé sa possessivité pour Mycroft en lui arrachant pratiquement sa belle veste et son nœud papillon. Le poussant sur le lit, il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et mordait toutes les zones qui étaient dépourvues de tissu. Insatiable, il avait déchiré la chemise de Mycroft et baladait ses doigts sur le torse de lait de son amant. Rapidement, son tee-shirt et son jean subirent le même destin que la chemise de Mycroft et rejoignirent le sol. Mycroft se laissait totalement faire, laissant James se délecter de son corps. Quand le criminel fut arrivé trop bas, Mycroft renversa la situation à son avantage et fit basculer Moriarty sous lui. Bien que surpris, Moriarty ne protesta pas et admira Mycroft dans la semi-pénombre.

Le politicien se glissa dangereusement entre les jambes de James et prit entre ses doigts le dernier rempart à sa progression. La respiration de James se coupa sous l'anticipation. Alors que les lèvres Mycroft se posèrent sur le membres déjà bien éveillé de Moriarty, celui-ci ravala un gémissement. Il sentit le sourire de son Homme de Glace et il n'eut pas le temps d'encaisser, que Mycroft fit glisser sa langue le long de son érection. Les doigts de James se crispèrent sur les draps alors qu'il ne lâchait pas Mycroft du regard. Il bouillonnait intérieurement et Mycroft le torturait. Sans prévenir, l'aîné des Holmes le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et James ne put réprimer le cri de plaisir que cela lui procura. Mycroft leva les yeux vers James et celui-ci fut renversé par la malignité qui s' était formée dans le regard de son amant. Cet homme si pur, si droit, si indifférent à tout, comment pouvait t-il faire preuve d'autant de... James ne savait même pas, son esprit était embrouillé et il ne pensait désormais qu'à une chose, il ne pensait qu'aux papillons qui risquaient de s'envoler dans son ventre. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que Mycroft avait commencé sa douce torture et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il se tortillait dans tout les sens mais cela ne faisait que décupler son désir. Alors qu'il se sentait proche de la fin, il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Mycroft.

\- Mycroft...My...Croft !

Il avait voulu repousser Mycroft mais celui-ci n'avait pas daigné s'écarter et il vint dans la bouche de Mycroft. Sans aucune remarque ou dégoût, celui-ci avala toute la semence de James sans rien montrer et sous le regard brûlant du criminel. L'aîné des Holmes se redressa et James fut si troublé par le rouge qui colorait les joues de Mycroft, ses lèvres elles aussi rougies, son souffle erratique, et les mèches qui tombaient sur les yeux de Mycroft, que son érection reprit toute sa vigueur en quelques secondes. Jim eut le droit à un sourire narquois de la part de son Homme de Glace. Quand il voulut se relever, Mycroft plaqua une main sur son torse et lui intima de rester bien sagement couché. Le politicien en profita pour enlever son pantalon et son boxer, se dévoilant enfin nu à James. Sans perdre de temps, il chevaucha le criminel et empoigna sans préavis l'objet de ses désirs. Jim eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne quitta pas le politicien des yeux. Le criminel cru devenir fou quand son membre fut poussé dans l'intimité de Mycroft. Il ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés sous le coup du plaisir et observa son amant. Il était magnifique, il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait mais James voyait bien que la souffrance s'était alliée au plaisir. La respiration de Mycroft devint saccadée et ses yeux se fermèrent quand le plaisir devint trop fort. A bout de patience, Jim donna un violent coup de rein tout en tenant les hanches de Mycroft. L'aîné des Holmes ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous cet affront et fit bouger son bassin pour plus de contact. Ils continuèrent leurs mouvement désaccordés et demandeurs pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que parmi les multiples gémissements, l'un et l'autre se sentirent près de l'explosion finale. Jim empoigna le membre de Mycroft pour l'encourager à finir avec lui. Évidement, cela ne tarda pas et les deux hommes, après un dernier aller-retour, finirent par voir de petites étoiles blanches et un plaisir infini. Mycroft tomba allongé sur James, qui ne s'en plaignit pas et déposa des baisers papillons sur le cou de Mycroft.

Mycroft avait finit par rouler sur le côté, exténué, honteux mais heureux de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait l'impression d'être un jeune adolescent pris en faute. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois, c'était la première fois. Ayant tourné le dos à Moriarty, celui-ci ne tarda pas à se glisser contre lui.

\- Et bien, Darling, cette danse m'a plu au delà de mes espérances, je t'ai découvert un don que je ne te connaissais pas auparavant.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Mycroft sourit à l'entente de la voix traînante de James. Il se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le visage de Jim était apaisé et doux. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire satisfait.

\- Je dirais qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres.

Le criminel haussa un sourcil. Mycroft ramena les mèches rebelles de Moriarty en place et posa sa main sur la joue de Jim. Mycroft prit lentement possession des lèvres de Moriarty, s'appliquant à donner un baiser aussi doux que langoureux à Jim. Quand le baiser prit fin, Jim était bouleversé, comme à chaque fois que Mycroft lui donnait une preuve d'affection, ce qui était assez rare. Jim maudit son sentimentalisme. Regardant avec amusement le visage interloqué de Jim, Mycroft glissa ses lèvres au creux de son oreille.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, James Moriarty.

Puis hésitant et timide, Mycroft rechercha la main de James et enserra ses doigts autour des siens quand il l'eut trouvée. Le criminel avait une fois de plus fermé ses yeux pour ne pas montrer ses émotions, mais ses lèvres n'eurent pas demander sa permission pour afficher un sourire sincèrement heureux.


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur: Heyyyyyyyyy mes chers et fidèles lecteurs et lectrices ! Je revient pour le 11ème et dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tout vos messages encouragements et autres que vous avez laissés au court de l'histoire ! ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre et je suis désolée pour ce retard !

Je voulais également dire un grand merci à ma bêta MiniCouette pour ses corrections d'une très grande qualité ! :)

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : **Jeux d'ombres et de lumières**

* * *

L'Homme de Glace était de mauvaise humeur. C'était la réflexion que se faisait Moriarty depuis quelques semaines. En effet, quelques semaines auparavant, il était arrivé un petit incident : Mycroft était tombé. Au sens littéral du terme, le politicien avait descendu ses escaliers mais avait raté une marche, ce qui lui avait valu de se casser la jambe. On lui avait posé un plâtre dans la plus grande des discrétion et par la force. Car si il y avait bien une choses que détestait Mycroft par dessus tout, c'étaient bien les hôpitaux. Sherlock avait même été obligé d'intervenir, ce qui avait provoqué un tsunami de colère, de gestes et de paroles indécentes. Finalement Sherlock eut gain de cause et triompha lorsque Mycroft voulu en venir aux mains mais qu'il ne put se lever.

Mais le plus horrible pour Mycroft fut le fait d'être obligé de rester dans un fauteuil roulant. Sa colère fut alors sans limite. Désormais le gouvernement britannique restait cloîtré chez lui, dans une pièce sombre et n'adressait la parole à personne. Sherlock le laissait se calmer, sachant que rien ne pourrait le faire céder. Mais Sherlock, savait que les lèvres closes de son frère n'étaient pas seulement dues à son immobilité, il savait que Moriarty y était pour quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état, ce n'était pas le genre de Mycroft d'être sensible à ce genre de choses et de faire son enfant boudeur. Seulement, le détective savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de la bouderie mais quelque chose de plus profond qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter.

Mycroft de son côté n'en menait pas large. Dans l'obscurité, il réfléchissait et soupirait au fur et à mesure que le temps et son ennui avançaient. Il en avait assez de rester immobile et surtout Moriarty lui manquait. Une dispute avait éclatée entre eux, Mycroft, décidé d'en finir avait exigé que Jim sorte et ne revienne plus jamais. Le criminel était resté quelques minutes mais Mycroft lui avait tourné le dos, ignorant la voix de Jim. Mycroft avait immédiatement regretté ses paroles. James avait simplement voulu que Mycroft vienne avec lui, fuie avec lui et qu'ils puissent reprendre une nouvelle vie, mais le politicien avait refusé en bloc, refusant de quitter son frère, son emploi ou même sa famille. La conversation s'était envenimée encore et encore. Mycroft rouvrit ses yeux et regarda son portable : aucun message.

Une fois de plus il soupira. Il avait échoué de nouveau. Il referma ses yeux pour essayer de dormir mais ce n'était que le visage de Jim qui refaisait surface. Même en fuyant dans son palais mental il apparaissait à chaque rayon avec ce même sourire collé au visage. Le criminel se collait à chaque armoires avec indécence et des souvenirs peu catholiques lui revenaient. Mycroft ne tarda pas à devenir brûlant. Ses yeux se rouvrirent à la hâte pour échapper à ces visions provocatrices.

Voyant l'heure tardive, Mycroft décida d'aller dormir. Avec difficulté, il parvint à aller dans sa chambre. Au lieu de se mettre au lit, il préféra se hisser sur son large siège. Malheureusement pour lui, les images de Moriarty ne souhaitaient pas s'évaporer et provoquaient chez lui une douloureuse érection. Refusant de s'abandonner à ce besoin primaire, le politicien tenta tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de ce plaisir. Il se remémora sa journée ennuyeuse pour dévier les papillons qui habitaient son ventre. Alors que le calme apaisait peu à peu cet engourdissement de désir, son téléphone vibra. Sorti de sa torpeur, Mycroft prit son portable avec fébrilité. Son cœur tambourinait mais Mycroft le fit taire à coup de maîtrise totale.

 ** _« Appelle moi, urgent. SH »_**

Mycroft soupira mais il ne savait pas si c'était de frustration ou de soulagement. Malgré l'heure tardive, il consentit à appeler son frère :

"- Quelle catastrophe à encore assaillie le monde Sherlock ?

\- La tienne.

\- Je m'en serais douté...

\- Il faut que tu l'arrêtes.

Mycroft eut un temps d'arrêt le laissant envisager le pire.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Mycroft, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

La mâchoire du politicien se resserra à l'évocation du sous entendu. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça avec son frère. Il ne voulait pas parler de lui tout court.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse? J'ai une jambe dans le plâtre et puis tout ça appartient au passé.

\- Tu ne crois même pas en ce que tu dis, il a tué trois personnes ! Ça ! Ça appartient au présent !

\- Sherlock... Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur mais je ne peux pas la réparer, depuis le début je n'aurais jamais dû avoir ce genre de relation avec ce genre d'individu.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça à moi ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses, je veux simplement que tu arranges ce que tu as provoqué.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je pense avoir un petit avis sur la question, parce que Mycroft Holmes a peur et que c'est un lâche. Tu l'as toujours été, à ta manière. Mais maintenant que tu as découvert le sens du mot « sentiment » tu ne peux pas faire la part des choses ! Soit tout est tout blanc ou tout noir pour toi !

Mycroft ferma les yeux alors que Sherlock le blessait. Mycroft était meurtri car il savait que son frère avait raison.

\- Sherlock...

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, Mycroft, pour une fois c'est moi qui vais donner les ordres et toi tu te contenteras gentiment de les suivre. Je ne veux pas avoir la mort d'une autre âme sur la conscience, et je ne veux pas que mes proches aient à subir ta bêtise monumentale. Donc tu vas aller lui parler et tu vas arranger les choses même si cela doit te coûter ta fierté.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est déjà là."

Sans attendre la réponse de son frère Mycroft raccrocha. Puis sans se soucier de la lame qui était posée sur sa gorge, il leva les yeux pour regarder le possesseur de cette dite lame.

"- Hello darling, je t'ai manqué ?"

Mycroft ne put retenir un fin sourire. Moriarty n'avait pas beaucoup changé, hormis les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux et ses cheveux un peu plus décoiffés que d'habitude. James était toujours aussi beau et Mycroft dut faire un effort sur lui même pour restreindre les battements de son cœur. Le criminel se tenait derrière son siège et ne détendait pas ses doigts du couteau.

"- On m'a conté tes exploits James.

Les yeux de Jim s'encrèrent dans ceux de Mycroft et son visage s'éclaira d'un de ses sourires un peu fous mélangé à de l'amertume.

\- Je m'ennuyais, donc j'ai décidé d'aller faire joujou..."

Mycroft ne sut que répondre, tiraillé entre ses sentiments et son sens du devoir.

"- Et tu sais très bien que c'est de ta faute Mycroft.

La lame se déplaça de sa gorge à sa joue, avec une lenteur et une délicatesse sans précédent.

\- Je sais. Mais tu sais très bien que nous ne fuiront jamais au large, loin de nos anciennes vies. Je dois rester à Londres. Avec ou sans toi à mes côtés.

La lame oscilla légèrement contre la pommette de Mycroft. Les yeux de Moriarty étaient emplis de tristesse, voilés sous une couche de colère. La lame se fit plus insistante contre la carotide de Mycroft. Une légère entaille laissa couler un filet de sang sur la gorge de Mycroft, maculant peu à peu le col de sa chemise.

\- Et si je te forçais ?

\- Alors autant me tuer tout de suite.

La voix de Mycroft était ferme mais teintée d'exaspération. Son regard bleu ne quitta pas le visage impassible de Moriarty, en quête d'expression et de détails. Seul le tic nerveux de l'un de ses yeux trahissait ses états d'âme. Soudainement, Moriarty prit violemment la gorge de Mycroft dans un élan de rage. Entre deux hoquets, le politicien put voir la colère et la déception dans toute sa splendeur sur le visage de son ancien amant.

\- Ne me tente pas Holmes !"

Les doigts de Moriarty se resserrèrent vivement sur le cou de Mycroft. La bouche de l'Homme de Glace s'ouvrit à la recherche d'

May 30Tremblante, la main du politicien se posa sur le poignet de Moriarty, qui, victime de ses propres ressentis, relâcha un peu la pression sans pour autant retirer ses mains. Il plongea une main dans les cheveux de Mycroft et tira violemment dessus. Un geignement de douleur parvint à s'échapper de la gorge de Mycroft provoquant un léger sourire de la part du criminel.

\- Oh darling... Après tout ce temps et tout ce que nous avons vécu, tu me résistes encore ? Que dois-je faire pour que tu sois enfin à moi?"

Cette fois-ci ce fut un rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et les yeux de Mycroft s'ouvrirent pour fixer James avec intensité. Jim s'en sentit déstabilisé mais ne resserra pas pour autant sa prise. La main de Mycroft qui était posée sur le poignet de Moriarty remonta progressivement le long de la manche puis du bras jusqu'à la joue du criminel. Ce fut alors le silence qui s'installa alors que Mycroft caressait la peau de Moriarty sans vraiment la caresser. Le temps sembla s'arrêter en même temps que la respiration de Moriarty.

"- Tu ne comprends donc pas. Ce n'est pas étonnant. J'ai été dur avec toi, je ne le nie pas. Si c'était à recommencer, je le referais. Mais le fait est que cela ne marche pas, enfin que ça ne marche plus. Je ne peux plus rien pour faire tarir mes sentiments. Mais je suis un Holmes et quand tu as évoqué le fait de partir avec moi, j'ai simplement pris peur.

Mycroft marqua une pose avant de reprendre. Ça lui demandait beaucoup mais il ne chercha pas une seconde à quitter Moriarty des yeux. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs concentré sur ses paroles.

\- J'avais simplement peur que tu m'entraînes dans ta chute comme je t'avais entraîné dans la mienne.

Le politicien glissa la paume de sa main sur la nuque du criminel qui n'émettait aucune résistance ou autre geste. Il le rapprocha doucement de lui jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une limite de quelques centimètres entre eux.

\- Je me suis simplement rendu compte que c'était déjà le cas."

Puis sans laisser le temps à Moriarty de réagir, Mycroft se redressa lentement, rompant l'espace qui subsistait entre le criminel et lui et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser loin d'être doux. Les mains qui entouraient la gorge du politicien s'estompèrent pour aller se placer de part et d'autre du siège. Le baiser n'était ni une promesse, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre de ce genre. C'était plutôt une sorte d'évidence, d'apaisement pour l'un et l'autre. Les mains de Mycroft étaient maintenant sur le col de Moriarty et le criminel surplombait dès à présent le politicien, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire. Alors que les deux corps s'unissaient, trois petits mots furent glissés à l'oreille du criminel, lui prouvant qu'il ne se défilerait jamais. Ce qui initia le criminel à redoubler d'ardeur dans ses gestes et caresses.

Ce que Mycroft ne savait pas c'est que dans le froid de la nuit, deux hommes observaient du toit de la maison voisine. L'homme de grande taille portant un trench coat sombre et affublé de jumelles tendait la main vers un petit bonhomme au cheveux blonds et au pull improbable. Grognon, celui-ci fouilla dans sa poche et glissa un billet de 20 £ dans la main gantée de l'autre homme. D'ailleurs celui-ci grimaça et retira les jumelles loin de sa vue, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

"- Je suis bon pour une nuit d'insomnie.

\- Sherlock... Tu es le pire enfoiré qui puisse exister...

\- Quoi ?! Tu répètes sans cesse que je suis un handicapé relationnel ! Et bien j'évolue, j'ai simplement voulu donner un petit coup de pouce à mon frère et j'ai contribué à son bien être !

\- Oui bien sûr ! Et c'est pour cela que tu l'as manipulé en inventant une histoire et le faisant culpabiliser sans oublier l'aide fournie par l'ennemi N°1 juste parce que Monsieur Sherlock Holmes s'ennuyait !

\- Arrête de dire des sottises John...

\- Moi je dis des sottises ! Ça c'est la meilleure ! Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Il y a peine deux jours tu te roulais par terre car tu n'avais aucune enquête à te mettre sous la dent ! Bon je veux bien avouer que tu as eu une bonne idée et que ton frère a l'air très en forme maintenant mais quand même Sherlock ! Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop?

\- Tu ne comprendras jamais mon cher John, ton cerveau est trop étroit. Et puis je me suis bien amusé."

Les réprimandes continuèrent alors qu'ils descendaient du toit. Intérieurement ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire. Les deux amis repartirent le sens du devoir accompli, laissant derrière eux deux hommes s'aimer dans la sagesse de la nuit.


End file.
